


72 Hours

by SoulSnatcher1289



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle royal-esque, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brutality, Eventual Romance, F/F, Government Experimentation, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSnatcher1289/pseuds/SoulSnatcher1289
Summary: Originally titled: Revolutionary Battle Royal.Naruto and his classmates find themselves trapped in a sick experiment which forces them to battle to the death. In order to save the love of his life, Naruto must make the ultimate sacrifice; kill all his classmates.





	1. You Are Not Safe

In the centre of Japan, a tall building touches the sky. The business building looks like a spotless, harmless building from the outside, where cars zoomed by and young Japanese children made their commute to school together. However, there was nothing innocent about a certain room, in the building facing the street. A man stood at the window, watching the urban life, dressed in an expensive suit that was above the expenses of most citizens in the economic crisis Japan now faced. He wore a grim expression on his face as his eyes trailed on the uniforms passing by, laughing wildly. The man turned away as the door opened. A tall man emerged from behind the door, his long black hair was well kept and his suit looked pristine.

He stood in front of the owner of the room, the desk separating them. He held his hands intertwined behind his back as he stood erect, awaiting his superior's demands. Said superior, sat at his desk, seating himself on his plump chair, his hands moving to rest under his chin with a stern look on his face.

“It is time.” The stern man said with a slight eery feel to his voice, he continued when the other man's full attention was on him, “They have become too comfortable with their easy lives. Comfort leads to rebellious thoughts and resentment towards the government, he can not let something like that happen again, the games must begin again to replace this comfort with fear. Please, Madara, could you get me the bag to your left? In there lies the numbers of classes for the ninth-grade students here in the province.” The man recited, pointing at a decent sized bag resting against the wall on Madara's left.

Madara obeyed quickly, his excitement perked up. For many, the games were a cruel sense of entertainment that kept the viewers on the edge of their seats and the scared families of the victims in tears. The amount of viewers brings a handsome amount of money that would surely pay his bills once the money returns to them after the game is done. The man grabbed the bag with enthusiasm, returning to the stern man's side with much speed. He opened the back for the man who dipped his hand in the sea of small papers and soon enough, the man pulled out a small folded up paper.

Madara watched with intrigue as the man gingerly unfolded the paper and with a diplomatic tone, he read the class number.

“Group 9/C of Konoha High has been chosen. Start the preparations, the game must begin next week. I want you to mentor this group Madara. I trust you will do well.”

A cynical smile spread over Madara's pale features.

“I will, sir.”

And so the games have begun.

-You are not safe-

 

Tsunade watched her class with content eyes, these were the students she had taught and watched over for many years. She felt nothing but pride for them. They were not all academics and they were not all sport advocates but they all had their respectable qualities. There was no words to describe her love and dedication to the kids of Class 9/C.

She watched them with admiration until the in class intercom sounded, announcing that she was summoned in the teachers lounge to pick important papers. She quickly assigned Self Study before leaving the class to get the slips. The minute she left, the groups formed and people started small talk of everything and anything.

In the corner of the class a small group formed where a blond haired boy sat with his good friend Kiba. The blond was named Naruto Uzumaki, a young bulky student with the ambition of becoming a military officer. The young man was cold, quiet and a little timid while his brown haired friend was outgoing and kept the conversation going like the other students who made a lot of noise in the class. Despite his cold character, Naruto's heart would skip a beat for the young boy sitting across the room. His eyes were glued on the young beauty called Sasuke Uchiha who sat with his close cousin Obito Uchiha. Both boys were known for their pale complexion and silky hair. Many yearned for them and many scorned them out of jealousy but it was hard to feel any anger since they had the personality of angels.

Sasuke was sweet and caring while Obito was funny and kind. Obito, however, was already claimed in a promised relationship with Kakashi Hatake who sat next to him with a beefy arm around his thin waist. Sasuke was smiling like an angel and Naruto could not keep his eyes off him. He just looked so beautiful but Naruto had only ever admired him from a far. Kiba took notice of his friends longing look, knowing that the gaze was not directed to Tayuya or Temari who stood near the beauties but it was directed to no one other then Sasuke.

“Go talk to him before somebody takes him.” Kiba singsonged as he outlined the graffiti on the desk with the tip of his finger. Naruto snapped out of his daze to look at Kiba with an incredulous look. There was no way he could possibly ask a beauty like Sasuke out. Besides it was well known that Sasuke's type fit the characteristics of Neji who had already proclaimed his love for the boy. Sasuke had not straight up rejected him but had told him that if the circumstances were different, his answer would be geared towards a 'yes'. Naruto remembered hearing about that and he remembered how worthless he felt in the eyes of his distant love because Neji was his polar opposite.

“I can't.” Naruto said simply and Kiba was usually quick to reply but this time he was interrupted by his girl friend Hinata Hyuuga and her friend Tenten who stopped at their table with huge smiles on their faces. Naruto turned his face towards the window, not partaking in the conversation his best friend was having until suddenly the door was slammed open by Tsunade who had a pale look on her face. The class turned silent, everyone was shocked and a little scared. Naruto spared Sasuke a quick glance, his big black eyes were wide.

“I-I have some permission slips here, you guys h-have a field trip this Friday. The date return of the slip is tomorrow. So please bring it in tomorrow. Make sure to grab a sheet, class dismissed.” Tsunade dismissed the class after setting a pile on her desk. She quickly stormed out of the classroom with a shaken look on her face that shocked the class. Everyone packed their things slowly, each one of us grabbing a sheet before exiting the classroom.

Naruto walked out along side his group of friends. They talked about the weird event that just took place. After they were dismissed from class, the group went to the faculty room to see if their beloved teacher was alright but they were told that she had left in a hurry. Naruto found that very odd, almost alarmingly odd but he had no idea what would soon take place. The girls of the group bid their farewell to the boys at the intersection of the hallway, all four of them had after school activities to partake in.

So the trio moved along, heading towards the exit, Lee held a sad look on his face the separation from his girlfriend, Sakura, always got to him. Kiba was whining, his stomach grumbling from hunger while Naruto remained silent, his gaze locked on the screen of his phone as he looked at updates and text messages. Hoping that miraculously, Sasuke would have sent him a quick text but he had no such luck. He and Sasuke were not close enough, the boy would definitely not text him. He bid his friends farewell, both Lee and Kiba decided that it would be best for them to pick up a snack at a near by vending machine while Naruto just wanted to head home so he refused.

Naruto continued on alone, finally reaching the exit door where he was surprised to see a very familiar mop of black hair and a supple body seated on the front steps. It was Sasuke, he had his phone out, concentration on a game of Candy Crush. Naruto immediately felt nervous, he did not know whether he should interrupt or just walk by without saying a word. The young blond, bunched up his nerves and said,

“Hi, Sasuke...”

But no response came. Naruto felt immediate regret and rejection until he noticed the thin cord plugged into the phone and nestled in Sasuke's ears. The boy didn't hear him, he was not ignoring him. The blond felt better and took the time to fully experience what his crush's beauty had to offer. Though it was dully noted compared to his personality, his appeal was something that could not be missed. It was absolutely breathtaking. Naruto eyes trailed over the not overly plump thighs exposed by ridden up shorts, the pale slender arms bent to play with his phone, the curve of his back that revealed a little trail of his spine as he hunched over, the soft looking hair that naturally stood in spikes at the back of his head but fell over his eyes and the sides of his face, the large dark eyes twinkling with wonder at every given moment, the button nose that looked so fragile and the pouty pink lips that looked so kissable it almost hurt. Naruto gulped as his heart beat quickened.

He recalled Kiba's words from early, “Go talk to him before somebody takes him” those words spoke so much truth, there was no way his emotions could reach the young Uchiha if he never takes the initiative to talk to the beauty without backing out at the last second. So with a rejuvenated confidence, the Uzumaki rested a hand against Sasuke's shoulder, knowing what to say the minute he touched him. Sasuke squeaked in surprise, his arm accidentally ripping the ear buds from his ears and his phone falling on his lap. He looked back with wide black eyes that became wider as he saw who had touched him. He sighed deeply after the surprise wore off, resting a small hand over his beating heart. Sasuke had a soft smile on his face as the orange light of sundown played on their features.

“You scared me, Naruto-san. What's wrong?” He asked with a smile as he tucked his phone into his back pocket so that he wouldn't be rude. He straightened up to face the taller blond who was nervously running his hand behind his neck, looking away.

“I just wanted to know if you were alright, you aren't with your cousin after all...” Naruto trailed off, not really knowing what to say anymore. He expected the brunette to simply greet him back and return to playing his intense level of Candy Crush but instead the boy decided to talk to him and that was enough to make him happy. He felt his ears burn and his cheeks tingle, he prayed that it wouldn't be noticeable. Sasuke would surely find him weird.

“Yeah, Kakashi-kun took him out after school, I don't really like walking home alone so I decided to wait here for my brother to come pick me up but it doesn't look like he'll come either. I was just about to start walking before you showed up. Oh! But don't take that wrong, I'm glad you came!” Sasuke finished quickly as he saw Naruto's face start to crumble but as soon as he finish it returned to it's previous expression of neutrality.

Naruto felt even more timid now, he was giving two options that were both very tempting. One more so then the other. He could just bid Sasuke a farewell right here and now or he could offer to walk Sasuke home and get to know him better which sounded really tempting. He didn't want to lose this chance giving by God so he took it before it went away.

“Well if you don't like walking home alone...I could walk you...if you want?” Naruto said in a small voice. Sasuke smiled widely, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He picked up his bag, strapping it on his shoulder. The blond's beating heart swelled like a blow fish.

“That's very nice of you, Naruto-san. I'll take you up on that offer.” Sasuke said in a cheerful tone as he motioned for Naruto to walk along side him. The Uzumaki could not stop the beating of his heart as he walked down the path of the school with Sasuke at his side. This reminded him of something a couple would do, that sole thought was enough to make his cheeks burn. They were standing so close, every time the wind blew he could smell the sweet scent of Sasuke's shampoo and every time their hands brushed together, he could feel the smooth softness of the pale skin. It made him even more self-conscious. Someone so gentle could not possibly like someone as robust as Naruto.

“You know...Neji-kun would never do this for me.” Sasuke said softly, breaking the silence that had settled between the two as their walk towards Sasuke's house progressed. Naruto snapped out of his romantic thoughts as the name of Neji was mentioned, it blew his happy bubble because he knew that Neji was perfect for Sasuke.

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing. Anyways, let's talk about you. I've never really talked to you... Haha I kind of thought you didn't like me all that much so I don't really know much about you.” Sasuke said pointedly and it was partially true. They had talked before but it was simply words and not a consistent conversation that could give the young Uchiha any knowledge of who he is. Naruto felt kind of bad but kind of happy because Sasuke had noticed him but for the wrong reasons, he never wanted Sasuke to think that he didn't like him since that clearly isn't true.

“Of course, I like you!” Naruto blurred out against his will, his voice booming in the street causing a bright cherry blush to gracefully settle on their cheeks. Sasuke let out a small sound as he held his cheeks between his palms, his eyes hazy and looking down. He looked like an angel, so adorable and full of undisguised cuteness that could not be replicated by anyone but Sasuke.

“I mean... I don't ha... I don't hate you and stuff.” Naruto tried to cover up quickly, but his voice came out nervous. He hoped that Sasuke did not pick up his stuttering and call him out on it. He cursed his stupid timidness, it stopped him plenty of times during life and this moment was one of them. Sometimes he wished he was confident and courageous so he could swoop Sasuke off his feet and impress him but he couldn't.

“Oh...well then...I don't hate you either, Naruto-san.” He said after a while, with a kind smile on his face. Naruto sort of wanted Sasuke to have a look of disappointment on his face but he could not pick out the Uchiha's emotions. He did not know that the Uchiha's were known for not showing their true feelings when they are hurt or upset. .

“Yeah...”Things had become awkward between the two, the birds chirped around them and the wind whistled but between the two teenagers walking down the urban streets there was nothing but silence. Sasuke had started to fiddle with his finger and Naruto had started to rub the back of his neck nervously, extremely awkward. Naruto wanted nothing more then the disappear and Sasuke sensed it. He stopped walking and gently grabbed the blond's free hand, holding it firmly. Naruto looked at him, staring into the uncharacteristically serious eyes.

“Hey...I'm here with you and there is no where else I want to be right now. It's the same for you right?” Sasuke asked firmly, looking up at Naruto through his thick, long, black eyelashes. Naruto blushed, his bangs covering his eyes and he nodded. Agreeing with Sasuke. He had no idea the boy could be so adorable yet so firm at the same time.

“Good...My house is just around here.” Sasuke said as they continued their walk, hand in hand. The Uzumaki was in cloud nine, his heart was pounding in his burning ears. There was no day better then today.

After dropping Sasuke off, Naruto returned home to a father who ignored him and the picture of his dead mother who looked nothing more then beautiful. That night, he pulled out the slip and forged his father's signature. He'd confess to Sasuke that day.

-You are not safe-

While Sasuke and Naruto shared a moment, Obito and Kakashi were consuming a moment of their own. Obito had his hands buried in the silver hair of his tall lover as the man lavished the skin of his neck with kisses, worshipping his body with large pale hands. Hearts were pumping blood filled with fiery passion through every vein in their bodies. Their relationship had long ago reached it's peak, they had done what adults do and there was no one to tell them otherwise. They both lost their families. Obito lost his mother and father, he lived with his cousin Sasuke and his family while Kakashi lived on his own, refusing to be taken care of by anyone.

The kisses were heated, heating up the room and soon enough shirts were hazardously thrown away and the boys were half naked. The older man ran his large hands down a pale chest, pulling and pinching at erect pink nipples before replacing his fingers with his mouth, sucking each one of them with strong sucks causing Obito to moan softly as his nerves were stimulated. After the nipples had become slightly red, Kakashi pulled away and kissed his lover gently.

“We can't go further.” Kakashi whispered over his lover's eager lips, his erection raging in his pants but he could not take care of it with Obito's body. He knew the boy would have to return home soon, that was one reason and the other was that, he didn't have a condom. He couldn't risk getting his beautiful lover pregnant at such a young age. It would be too much of a burden for both of them.

Obito whined but complied, finding his shirt and pulling it back on to pout in the corner. Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his naked arms around Obito's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss that caused the boy to melt against the strong chest. The orphaned Uchiha was panting heavily when the other pulled away, resting a large bulky arm around his lover's shoulders while the boy sat comfortably on his lap. The passion was cut short when a thought returned to plague his mind.

“You know... Rin-chan told me she is in love with you...that she would try to win you over.” Obito said softly, drawing shapes on Kakashi's chiseled chest. The man looked down at him with indifferent eyes that showed no concern for what Obito had just said. The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And why are you telling me this?” Kakashi asked with not much interest, not understanding why his pouting lover would even care about someone being in love with Kakashi. There was many people who were interested in him but he did not know that Obito cared so much about that, after all, he would always belong to his adorable lover.

“Because it's Rin! We've known her since we were small and...and she knows how much I love you so...I don't understand why she would even try to cause me unhappiness.” Obito whispered but did not want to admit that Rin had also mentioned that they were enemies now. They could no longer speak like long time friends and that kind of hurt Obito more then her feeble claim of winning Kakashi over. That was impossible, the relationship they had was set in stone and could not be erased.

“I don't care for her. A handful of the self-claimed most beautiful people could bow down to my feet but I will always turn to you, bow down to you, love you. A thousand of the richest people could offer money for my heart but I will refuse without hesitation because you are the only precious thing I need and a million people could try to convince me that you are not good enough but my mind is set, I know that you are perfect for me.” Obito blushed brightly as Kakashi whispered those words into his ear, it was pleasantly embarrassing. The Uchiha kissed his lover deeply, holding his face between his hands gently as if holding a small bird.

“I'm in love with you and your corny lines.” Obito said weakly, his eyes shining with love he could not hide. This man was everything for him.

“And you have no idea how madly in love I am with you Obito.” Kakashi replied with much love, wrapping his strong arms around the blushing boy, pulling him so close that it almost hurt. Their hearts swelled with intimacy and strong devotion, they were much like a married couple but they shared no tittle or object of promise because they did not need it. Their souls had claimed each other and no signed paper or shinning ring could beat that kind of connection.  
“I'll always be by your side...”  
“I'll always protect you...”

They felt safe in each others arms. They both signed their sheets together, forging signatures.

-You are not safe-

A week later, school started as it had every other day. People strolled in, talking and laughing, not really there to learn but more so there to mingle with friends. Nobody in this school took education as a concerning matter, they rebelled and treated it with unimportance. None of them knew that their comrades from grade 9/C would be paying for such behaviour.

While even the grade 9 class C students remained unaware, their main teacher Tsunade sat at her desk, a grim look on her face because she knew and to save her own skin, she accepted without thinking about the young lives that would never return with the same smile on their blissfully unaware faces. She would ruin their lives, force them to fend against each other instead of working as a unit as she thought them for years and years. She felt like nothing but a hypocrite as she watched her class enter the bus to their very own hell. She sat back down limply as the bus pulled away with all her students, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed over the letter sent from the government.

The guilt was overbearing and it burned her from the inside out. All those trusting faces...They all thought they were safe in her caring hands but they weren't.

-You are not safe-

The students were having so much fun in the bus, everyone had a smile on their face as they chatted over seats, read books or listened to catchy tunes. Everyone had their partner, but for Naruto this was extra special because he was sitting next to Sasuke who had his ear buds tucked in his ears again. The boy had kept them off for a while but Naruto was too nervous to speak so the boy slipped them on to avoid silence. Naruto clenched his fist, feeling disappointment, this was his chance. Obito chose not to sit with Sasuke in favor of sitting with his boyfriend while Kiba chose not to sit with Naruto so he could sit with Hinata.

Naruto picked at the seat belt that was oddly on the bus. Usually buses like this did not have seat belts but he brushed it off as being a new safety feature he did not know of. He looked back at Sasuke who was looking forward with a distant look on his face before he sighed deeply and looked outside. What a bust. He hated himself for not being able to speak a word to the beauty beside him. Even worse came as Neji peaked his head around the corner, gently resting a hand against Sasuke's thigh. The boy jumped in surprise and removed the earphone from his left ear to look at Neji in question.

“You look bored, why don't you switch places with Sora and come sit next to me?” The long-haired boy said with sensual wink and Naruto felt his stomach drop. He prayed that Sasuke would not accept the offer, that would hurt a lot. Luckily his prayers were answered in a favourable way. Sasuke did not like the cocky assumptions Neji made and looked away quickly, leaning closer to Naruto.

“No thank you, I like sitting next to Naruto-san. He's great company.” That was a lie but Naruto was grateful he said it because Neji let out an angry grunt before straightening up in his seat, leaving the two alone. Sasuke waited until Neji was done before sighing deeply and whispering to Naruto, “Now talk to me please.”  
“Y-Yes.” Naruto stuttered unwillingly, this wasn't usual for him but whenever he was around Sasuke he couldn't seem to keep his cool. He didn't want the boy to find a flaw in him and chose to no longer want to speak to him. He was terrified of losing what little he had of the boy who he loves so much.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto kept silent so he shoved one of his earphones in the red ear.

“Here, listen to music with me.” To say Sasuke's music did not fit him would be wrong, Naruto completely expected it. It was nothing too loud nor nothing too soft and tame it was simply...Sasuke. The beat bounced in Naruto's head as he watched Sasuke close those beautiful eyes and those long lashes brushed those naturally pink cheeks. So beautiful...So adorable. Naruto shut his eyes and felt the music, drifting with the sound.

He felt the once moving wheels come to a stop and he became confused, he looked at Sasuke who had removed the earphone to look at him with equally confused eyes, they were suppose to be going to the city. It was a much longer trip then this. Wait didn't they pass on a bridge? Naruto nor Sasuke ever recalled crossing a bridge to get to the city. Everyone in the bus slowly started to realize the sudden stop, thinking they had run out gas but the driver remained unmoving, his hand on the door opener. He opened it and a women stepped inside, wearing a military uniform. The seat belts felt so tight. Nobody could move, they all stared in confusion.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand wrap around the sleeve of his uniform, the pale appendage was shaking. He looked at Sasuke who whispered his name shakily as the women slipped on a gas mask and pulled two cans from her pockets. They had the little metal rods sticking out of them much like the grenades used in war but everyone in that bus knew that it wasn't a bomb. It was a smoke bomb but nobody knew what kind of smoke would be coming out of it until the women threw them down the middle aisle and slowly, one after the other, forty-two students lost consciousness. Their heads limp against the windows, the seat in front of them or the shoulder of their classmate beside them.

The women chuckled as she motioned the driver to continue driving until they reached an island and the bridge lifted as soon as the bus wheel's touched the island's soil. Closing off the forty-two students in the decent sized island that would soon be the playing field for their game of fate and soon every television in Japan would be broadcasting the sick game of bloody torment and abuse. Everyone would watch with eager eyes, the younger students fearing they would be next and the older ones thanked the Lord that they were not the ones chosen to fight to the death.

The bus finally stopped in front of school building that was not the one the students came from but it was one where forty-two students came in but only one returns. And soon, the new set of forty-two will start the game, waking up from their gas induced slumber to face the camera's broadcasting their new hell on earth.

They were each placed in the room with not much care, slowly awakening bodies thrown over each other. Naruto regained consciousness fast enough to catch Sasuke's limp body, holding him close but he was still too dazed to understand what was going on. He could see the students slowly waking up, Kiba and Hinata were huddled together, Kiba looming over her protectively while Hinata's friends, Sakura and Ino, huddled beside them with large tears in their eyes. The other students all held tears of fear in their eyes except for a few exceptions being. They were part of The Program and no one could save them.

Obito crawled to Kakashi who was waiting for him with open arms. The man gathered his love close, whispering in the crying boy's ear, “I'll protect you.” He kissed the sobbing boy deeply before turning back to pay attention to the scene. All their classmates were huddled on the floor, everyone was scared but some did not show their fear.

Naruto was grinding his teeth, his arms wrapped around a sobbing Sasuke who was clutching him so tightly he thought his uniform might tear to shreds if the grip became tighter. Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably, the blond tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. The door suddenly slid open and Sasuke's eyes trailed to the door. He followed the large fear filled black eyes towards a tall man with long black hair wearing a suit. Everyone could distinguish the pistol tucking in his belt, the intimidating weapon sprung fear and cries of outrage and extreme terror.

Nobody could believe this was happening as the man stood straight in front of the blackboard, men heavily armed stood at attention next to him. Their weapons held down but would be shot without hesitation if revolt were to happen.

“Hello young participants, as you may very well know your class was honourably chosen to be the set of forty-two to partake in The Program this year. As you all may know this is a game where only one of forty-two will make it out alive so that means, people will have to be eliminated before time is up. Yes, your time is limited, you have a total of 72 hours to kill off forty-one of your classmates so I suggest you get to it and outdo each other.” The man said with a sick smile that made everyone cringe.

'I couldn't possibly...I can't possibly kill Sasuke. There's no way.' Naruto thought to himself as the man drew a oval like shape on the board, followed my points situated on various spots.

“This is your playing field, there are shelters but every few hours a broadcast will be made, telling you all which spot has been cut off of the map. If you remain in the area, you will be blown up by the metal bracelet around your wrist. This bracelet also tracks your position and vital signs as well as other things. But that's off subject, anyway-”

“Excuse me...sir?” A soft voice sounded from the back of the class, all students turned to look at her with wide eyes. It was Shizune, the girl had wiped her tears and bucked up to courageously ask a question but unfortunately for her, interrupting the 'teacher' was considered extremely rude. The man's face turned dark and before anyone could react, his hand reached for the gun and fired it straight at her. She made no sound as the bullet blew a perfectly round and bloody hole in her forehead. Blood sprung from her face as she fell beside her long time friend Kurenai who yelled in fear, moving away in a scurry from the large pool of blood forming underneath the girl's blown out head.

“How rude.” The man snarled.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, his tears streamed as he cried out loudly, protesting with all his might. Naruto begged for him to stop as the man slowly turned his head towards them, he moved to stand in front of the sobbing and screaming boy, his hand still holding the gun. Naruto took a protective stance in front of Sasuke, standing up to face the man. Sasuke looked up with startled eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“There is no need to yell, but if you feel the need to then I really don't mind silencing teenagers like you.” He said to the trembling Sasuke who froze as he was addressed. Naruto growled as the gun was lifted but it was placed back in it's holster.  
“Watch it, boy. I don't want to have to punish both of you, that's the students job.” The man warned and Naruto snapped.

“You will not lay a fucking finger on him nor will anyone else. If anyone dares, I'll slice their fucking throat and throw them in a river.” The blond threatened, glaring at everyone who remained silent and shaking in fear. The man smirked and let it slide, their was no point in killing the boy off here. There was no purpose. This would prove to be an entertaining game. Naruto sat back down, his eyes hard. Sasuke sniffled with tears still running down his face as he moved closer to Naruto silently thanking the man as he cuddled close to the arm that wrapped around him. Everyone let out a small breath of relief but they were reminded by Shizune's corpse that nothing was going to be okay.

The man continued when a large trolley rolled in with many duffel bags stacked on top of each other. He walked over to the bags, patting them with his hand.

“This will be what will keep you alive just a little bit longer. There is a map and pencil to mark territory, a random weapon that could range from useful to not useful as weaponry, some rations. That's it. I believe I have covered everything. Now it's time for the call outs. Starting by the ladies.”

“Girl 1...Tsunami. Get up and go.” The man called the first girl, she got up quickly running over with tears in her eyes, she did not look back as the bag was thrown into her arms. She came out quickly, desperate written all over her face.

“Boy 1... Choji!” A large boy got up, he was sweating as he grabbed his bag, his eyes wide and shaky as he looked back at his best friend Shikamaru who nodded for him to leave. The boy gulped and quickly left.

It felt like forever until Naruto was finally called to leave, he let go of a reluctant Sasuke who begged for him not to leave. Naruto leaned down, brushing the dark hair away from the pale face. He did not know what came over him but he suddenly felt as if he was the only one capable of cherishing this beauty and the very thought gave him so much confidence.

“I'll wait for you.” Naruto whispered his promise to Sasuke who nodded with a teary look but a small smile on his face. The blond ripped his bag from the man's hands before running out in the hall towards the unknown. The reached outside quickly and his breath caught in his throat, it was Tsunami. She had an arrow lodge in her throat. She was gagging as blood spilled from her mouth and neck onto her dark hair. Her blood was thick and flowed in streams down her punctured neck. Naruto ran over to her, looking into his classmates pleading eyes, she was fading.

“I'm sorry this happened.”Naruto said through clenched teeth but the girl did not seem to hear his apology, her eyes were desperate and locked on a spot behind him. Naruto quickly looked behind him but was faced with nothing until he looked up at the small perch over the door. There stood Choji, tears streaming down his frantic and red face as he held a loaded crossbow at the young Uzumaki.

“What...Choji...Why?”Naruto whispered, he never thought Choji, the nicest kid, could ever do something like this. He knew Choji was playing by the game but to kill someone before they even had the chance to survive was too cruel to be done by someone like Choji. Naruto had barely time to react when the next girl got out but Choji did not react quick enough either. Hinata froze and ran despite locking eyes with Naruto, a person she trusted. Naruto tried to call for her but he was interrupted by an arrow grazing the skin of his cheek. He winced, cringing as blood dripped down his cheek, the arrow embedded in the ground in front of him.

“Don't turn away from me Naruto! This is a game that I will not lose out, I will not be pushed around. I refuse! Shikamaru is the only one I'll leave alive, I'll kill everyone else!” Choji cried out as he fired another arrow in the ground beneath him but this time it wasn't Naruto was received it, it was Sasuke's leg. The arrow puncturing the back of his leg the minute the boy walked out. Sasuke screamed in surprise and fear as his leg burned. Naruto reacted quickly, he grabbed the arrow from the ground, throwing it with all his might at Choji who received it in the arm causing him to drop the crossbow. Naruto quickly made his way towards Sasuke, grabbing the boy's bag and helping him stand.

“Na-Naruto-san...”Sasuke panted, his eyes squinted in pain as he held around the arrow in his leg, red blood dripping down his wound in thin streams. The blond knew that there was no way Sasuke could run with his leg like this so he gently picked the boy up in his arms bridal style before running as fast as he could away from the school. There was no way he could trust anyone anymore, they had to stay away from everyone else.

“My c-cousin...” Sasuke sobbed as he reached for the school but Naruto kept moving away from the school until he reached a relatively sheltered part of the forest where the leaves were thick and hid them well enough to be out of everyone's sight or so they hopped.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, tears streaming down his face as he bit his finger to ease the pain in felt in his injured leg. Naruto made quick work of ripping the leg of Sasuke's pants causing him to squeak in surprise, exposing the pale leg that was soaking in blood.

“We'll have to wrap this... the arrow head penetrated you skin. It might get infected if we don't take care of this so bare with me okay? It will hurt a bit.” Naruto said apologetically, as he slowly retracted the arrow head from Sasuke's pale skin causing the boy to bite his finger with force to distract him from the pain that eased quickly when the arrow was extracted. He opened his bag, taking one of the water bottles and poured it gently over the wound to clean out the blood before pulling away to wrap the wound with a piece of cloth ripped from Sasuke's pants that now looked like a weird combination of shorts and pants.

“It's not that great but it has to be enough for now.” Naruto said as he started packing up the things until a soft hand rested just below the cut the arrow caused on his cheek. Naruto looked into Sasuke's worried eyes as he caressed the cheek with such finesse and care.

“You're wounded.” Sasuke said slowly, his voice low and worried. Naruto plopped down next to the boy, propping his arms on his knees while Sasuke tried to get comfortable without hurting his leg.

“I-It's nothing serious.” Naruto blushed at the concern offered to him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his heart pounding. Before he whispered, “I can't believe Choji...”

“What happened to him? Why would he even participate?”Sasuke asked with a sad look on his face, Naruto sat next to him, pulling the bags near him to pack the water he had taken out before answering the pale boy who was shaking slightly from the remainder of pain in his leg. “He snapped. He's not our problem now, he's Shikamaru's problem now. For now, we have to concentrate on helping ourselves. First, let's see our weapons.”

“That's a good idea.”Sasuke agreed as he grabbed his bag from Naruto, he unzipped his bag, reaching in to pull out a vest. Sasuke looked at it in question, not quick understanding what it was. He would be rather disappointed if it was just a simple vest so he turned to look at Naruto who held a pistol in the palm of his hand. Naruto was so relieved, he looked over to see that Sasuke had gotten a bullet proof vest. He smiled, this was perfect. They were probably the lucky ones.

“Good, we got good things.” Naruto said and blushed as he saw Sasuke cock his head to the side cutely, holding the vest up in confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks burned red, he should have know that maybe someone who didn't have the same want to be part of the military would not know how useful a bulletproof vest was.  
“What is it?” Sasuke asked as he fingered the plump vest on his lap.

“It's a bulletproof vest, you wear it under your clothes and protects you from bullets to the chest and back.” Naruto explained, smiling as he saw the beautiful Uchiha's face burst with excitement. The boy turned his wonderful smile to the blond.

“So we are pretty lucky aren't we!?” He explained happily, hugging the vest to his chest with a big smile on his face. Naruto couldn't help but blush once again, this boy was simply everything to him and seeing him so happy in his presence even thought they are in the worst situation made his heart swell and his pulse quicken.

“Ye-Yeah...”He replied timidly, he looked away with a blush, pointing at the vest that could save a life. “You should put that under your clothes. You'll need it.” Sasuke's smile died down slowly, a blush burning his cheeks.

“I'll put it but coul-could you turn around, I don't really like changing in front of others.” Sasuke whispered causing the blond's cheeks to burn for the thousandth time, Naruto swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he nodded and slowly turned away from the beautiful boy who was blushing as well but when he turned around he was met with dark eyes.

-You are not safe-

 

When Obito finally got out he screamed, falling to the floor on his tender behind. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the dead bodies of his classmates. Tsunami was laying on the cold ground, an arrow lodged in her throat. Not far from here was the largest boy in their class, he laid there on the floor a rock lodged in the back of his head, his skull completely crushed. Obito slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt the bile rise in his throat, Choji had tears in his dead eyes. The young Uchiha scrambled up as he heard the next student's footsteps, he couldn't trust them. He had to find Kakashi who had left a good while before him. The man had whispered for him to find the residential area and meet him there.

Obito slid in thick buses near the school so he wouldn't be too disorientated, he wanted to keep the school was a guidance point. He unzipped his bag, pulling out a pack of dartboard darts. There was no way he could do anything with this! They could hurt but certainly not kill anyone. He shook his head, he did not want to kill in the first place. His cousin and his boyfriend...he couldn't possibly murder them. He hoped they felt the same, at least he knew Kakashi felt the same way.

He set down his darts, pulling out a map in a plastic bag with a pen. He opened it, pulling out the map to inspect it. He smiled, the residential area was not to far away. He got up after packing all his things and took off in a run before anyone could get to him. He ran and ran until he saw the back of the house, sighing in relief he searched until finally he reached the fourth one. He knocked once, praying and hoping until his love opened the door with a Uzi in his hands. He pointed it at Obito who shrieked in fear.

“K-Kakashi? It's me...?” He whispered but the gun did not drop. Obito felt tears prickle his eyes as he felt the horrible feeling of betrayal settle in until slowly the gun descended and the Uchiha got a clear look into his lover's eye. His eye? Obito cried out, reaching forward to cup Kakashi's bloody face in his hands. Half of his face was covered in dark blood that came from the long cut across his eye.

“Tha-That fucking whore ha-had a knife...Karin...That bitch...sliced right down my eye and ran.” He was trembling in anger as he spoke, causing more blood to spill from the wound. Obito's tears ran down his face as he looked at the handsome face covered in something such a face should not be covered with.

“We have to tend to that! Let's-Let's get inside, alr-alright?” He whispered, his voice less then stable as he gently led his bleeding lover inside, locking the door behind them. He brought the man upstairs, and laid him down on the bed without any protests from him. The only thing heard between the two was the sobbing from Obito as he scurried around. The Uchiha made a mess of the bathroom until he found bandages and a syringe with string in the drawers. He felt lucky as he stormed back in the room, pulling Kakashi in a sitting position.

“It's okay...See? I have this. I'll heal you.” Obito said frantically, Kakashi watching him as his hands shook, unable to fit the thin thread into the needle. The man rested his own hand against the shaking hand, easing his lover.

“Don't be scared...I trust you.” Kakashi said heavily, the loss of blood was starting to get to him. He leaned back and closed his functional eye as Obito got the thread into the needle. Wincing as the needle went through the cut wound, puncturing his skin. It burned, yes, but it hurt less then the actually wound. What hurt the most for Kakashi was seeing the tears roll down plump cheeks.

It took Obito a good few minutes to finish stitching the wound close, he was paler then paper and he was trembling slight. He moved back to the bathroom to wash his hands that were drenched in blood. He cried and cried as the blood disappeared into the drain. When all of it was gone, he grabbed a rag and soaked it with water. He sat back down near Kakashi and dabbed around the wound, wiping off the blood to reveal the stitched wound. It looked awful and painful but Kakashi kept a straight face, albeit pale.

“I'm done.”Obito whispered as he set the moist, blood covered towel down onto the ground. Not wanting his hands to linger on the blood. Blood absolutely made him sick, it scared him to no end because blood led to death but he had no choice. After all, he'd shoot a man for Kakashi. He'd kill for Kakashi...He'd play the game for Kakashi.

“Good job, my love.” The injured man praised his shaken up lover, he felt bad for putting the boy through this. If anything, he wished that Obito would have been in a different class. Someone this sweet didn't deserve to be here. “But it's not over yet, this wound needs to be wrapped so it won't be infected. Can you do this last thing for me? In return, I promise I'll do whatever you ask.” The man whispered, his voice breathy and tired. Obito nodded, grabbed the bandages and wrapping them the best he could without covering the good eye or hurting his dear boyfriend.

“T-There...”Obito whispered shakily, falling onto his lover's strong chest, sighing in relief as an equally strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. The Uchiha laid on his chest for those precious few minutes before tears began to well up in his eyes, his hands twitching on the pale chest. Kakashi was running his fingers through dark hair. A sad look on his face as he listened to the soft sobbing coming from the young boy atop him. He wanted nothing more then to sooth him, luckily, he knew how.

“Look at where we are, Obito. We're in a house? Remember what we talked about? We talked about owning one someday, we'd buy it after I finally ask you to marry me. We'd live in that house together, we'd adopt dogs and take care of them. You'd never have to work a day in your life, you'd spend your days plump with my children in your stomach. You'd give us the family we never had. Remember talking about that?” Obito was looking at with wide eyes full of spilling tears, but they were tears of happiness not of sadness. The boy rested his hand on his own belly, looking down at it fondly.

“With...Kakashi's babies?”The whispered, caressing his stomach lightly, as if a baby was in his stomach at this moment. He gasped softly as a larger pale hand rested on his hand, another hand lifted his chin until he was faced with a loving face.

“No our babies.” He said with a smirk, pulling his lover into a deep hug. Promising him silently that they would make it off the island.

-You are not safe-

Saying Hinata was a scaredy-cat would be nothing more then the hardcore truth. The girl would tremble and cry a mere jolts but by no means was she not strong willed. That's for sure. Here she was, in the program, pinned to the floor by a boy who once was her classmate but is now her predator. It was Hidan, the boy she always feared, even before this, he was always vicious. She prayed she'd never be alone with him but here she was, looking up at his sick smirk.

“Please, just let me go!” She cried out, trembling as he wrist were pinned by strong hands and her lower body made useless by the weight of Hidan's lower body on her own. She TRIED to run from him but the man held a small gun. It was funny how something so small could be so intimidating. She had nothing but a mere fork that was easily knocked right out of her hands the minute she pulled the utensil out.

The man laughed, a sick laugh. Hinata found it funny how something that was suppose to be so joyous could sound so evil and menacing. This man wanted her in a way she did not want him. He slammed his hand against her neck, chocking her until tears came out of her pale eyes and down her red cheeks. She was scared, he licked his lips, he liked it. Fear was something Hidan always liked to see, he wanted the world to quake as he walked, everyone trembling at his mere name. That was a happy ending to him. Watching the world burn.

“Wh-why?” Hinata managed through her clenched throat, her hands trying to pry off the thick hand from around her neck. She felt her tears strengthen, they were all classmates...friends. They weren't suppose to turn on each other. At least, not like this. This was not suppose to happen, she prayed every night for this not to happen. Nobody listened to her prayers. Oh but Hinata knew that God was there as the light from the sun beamed into her eyes as this vile creature restricted her air. God was watching her! She had to show Him how strong she was!

The girl's arm fell limp, causing Hidan to smirk, she would soon be dead. He liked the sound of that. However, Hinata wasn't done just yet. She swung her fist at the side of his head with all her strength, causing the surprised man to lose his balance and fall on his side, the small gun falling beside him. Hidan was strong but Hinata was quick. She grabbed the gun with confident hands, pointing it at the man who held his head. He shot her a vicious glare before he noticed the gun and cowered on the floor.

“O-Okay c-calm down here...”He tried, holding his hand up as she advanced on him, the small gun pointed on his head. Now, Hidan found it funny how something so small could be so intimidating but he wasn't talking about the gun. He was talking about the girl. Tears were streaming down her soft face as she glared down at him with the light shinning behind here.

“I-I re-refuse t-to die here!” She cried out, her hand shaking more. Her finger twitching on the trigger, her face determined. She was ready to shot. Hidan braced for pain, looking death dead in the face until a loud noise resounded and a bloody hole ripped through her pale cheeks, pushing her eye up into her socket. She let out a squeak before falling limply on the ground, the light still shined on her. God had her now. He'd protect her up in heaven.

Hidan looked at the pool of blood following under the girl's blown open head. He whipped his sweat knowing that it was a close call. He looked up as the shadow of his saviour loomed over him only to feel a stinging pain in his eyes. He howled in pain, crying out as his eye burned He couldn't see with it anymore, he could only make out mid-length black hair before the knife was pulled out and he received a fateful blow to his head.

Kurenai admired her work, pulling out her knife from the blood soaked head. They killed her good friend. She knew that all these bad kids were the cause of this program. She knew so she could not forgive them for causing Shizune. She'd kill them all.

-You are not safe-

Orochimaru did not feel like a bad person, he was simply a scientist...a dreamer? He loved the human body and it's complex system. Sometimes people called him sick for the admiration he felt when he dissected a frog in science class. He was partnered up with Sasuke who squeaked as the knife dug into the frog's fleshy body. The boy's fear confused him as he tried to get the boy to touch it but Sasuke kept crying out and refusing. It was not long before the class heard his cries and the evil eye was pointed at him. They called him names and he'd fight back. He liked fighting...it was the perfect way to see the bruising marks the body could create.

Orochimaru was also a fast learner, adapting like a snake. He was also extremely smart, to the point where his intelligence was far superior then what the school could teach him but he stayed because he liked seeing the fear in the others eyes. The long-haired man laid in the grass, processing his competition, he was ready to play this game without restraint. It was hard to class his classmates by their personalities since he did not know many of them so he'd have to go by natural selection. Does incapable or with small flaws would be the first to go... Kabuto would be one of them, the boy had glasses. Iruka would be another, he looked so frail. He'd break like a twig. Those were the only two he could think about at this moment, the others had favourable traits.

He touched the cold metal around his wrist, he did not want to die. There was still so much he did not know, he had to know more. He knew what he had to do as he pulled out two grenades from his bag, what a wonderful weapon. It wasn't as accurate as a gun but it didn't matter because he did not know how to shot it. He would rather have a knife but he had no such luck. That was too bad. He really wanted to dissect a human body. He got up from the bushes, heading towards where the map said the hill would be. It would be easy to ambush students from there. When he arrived he was met with a small group of three girls and two guys. He peeked from his spot on the hill, pushing his hair back so it would blow in the wind and alert them.

The girls were Momiji, Susuki and Emiru. The boys were Sora and Lee. They were talking, not looking hostile at all. Momiji held a microphone in her hands, holding it tightly. What a terrible weapon to have...It could be used as a weapon but Orochimaru knew that Momiji would not be smart enough to use it. Susuki held a fan, the paper blowing in the wind as she talked to Emiru who held a sickle in her hands. That was a decent weapon, not for long range but for close range it could cause damage. The boys were talking to each other looking worried and kind of frantic. He could not see their weapons but he knew that Lee was dangerous in himself. The man was known for his expertise in martial arts.

Orochimaru suddenly felt an impulse, his hands twitching on his grenade. He reacted quickly, loving his smart mind. He activated the grenade, throwing it down but he did not keep in mind the fact that Lee was active and could not stay in one spot for to long. The boy had moved farther away from the hill to look at the forest. The grenade fell between the four who looked down, shocked looks on their faces but it was to late. A large bang resounded and then blood rained down with the limbs of four people. Lee fell to the floor, his eyes wide and filled with fear as he scrambled backwards. Breathing hard Orochimaru barely noticed the boy run away as he watched in amazement. This was perfect. He killed four people! He dissected four people! No scientist had ever done that so quickly! This game was the best!

-You are not safe-

Naruto scrambled back as an arrow shot into the floor between his legs, he collided with Sasuke's naked back. The Uchiha squeaked in the middle of taking off his shirt, he pulled it back down quickly, holding the vest tightly to his chest.

“Get up and give me your weapons.” The feminine voice said. Naruto was breathing hard, holding a protective hand out to protect Sasuke who was paler then paper. The boy was trembling, taking one hand off the vest pressed to his chest to hang onto the back of the blond's shirt. The Uchiha could tell that Naruto was just as scared as he was. Sasuke was the first to get up, pulling himself up with shaky legs that wobbled. Naruto remained on the ground, his blue eyes wide and afraid. Sasuke bent over to pick up the pistol, making slow movements in fear of being shot once again. Naruto couldn't believe the amount of courage Sasuke had while he remained on the floor shaking.

A shaky hand reached the give her the gun but Sasuke had another idea on mind. He threw his vest at her head, catching her off guard before pointing the gun at her. The girl quickly recovered, holding the crossbow firmly, pointing it at the Uchiha. They were both shaking, looking scared. Sasuke had tears in his eyes while Tenten looked crazy, her eyes frantic.

“We-We're not p-playing this game! We are not killing out classmates!” Sasuke yelled, his body shaking as his voice bounced in the trees. Naruto tried to must up his courage but he could not, he was frozen. This was the second time he was faced with his fellow student but Choji did not look as insane as she does. This girl looked absolutely crazy. She twitched at the tension, her face contorting, droll slipping down her chin.

“We h-have no choice okay? My parents...they...are waiting...My parents!” She repeated frantically, his finger twitching on the trigger of the loaded crossbow. She had taken it after hitting Choji on the back with her actually weapon, a hammer, before grabbing his crossbow and shooting him with it. Now she pointed the weapon at the most beautiful person in their class. She had always been jealous of the admiration given to the crying boy in front of her.

“N-Naruto...pl-please we ha-have to go!”Sasuke cried out, his eyes welled up with tears of fear. Naruto stood shocked, unable to do anything but sit there until Sasuke looked at him with those beautiful eyes full of tears. The will to live burning in his eyes.

-33 students remaining-


	2. You Are Not Alive

 

Chapter 2: You are not alive

 

-4 hours in-

 

Something clicked in Naruto's frozen mind as he saw the will to live burning in the youngest Uchiha's eyes. Those eyes that faced a former classmate in this battle of the death burned with such a fire while he remained on the floor frozen in fear. The blond felt disgusted with himself as he watched his two classmates pointing dangerous weapons at each other with shaking arms and tear filled eyes. He was a coward, he was suppose to protect Sasuke yet the boy was showing more guts then him.

 

' _Hello students! This is the first announcement of the day, your eagerness to progress is admirable but not enough! A quick reminder that, if there is not forty-one students dead in seventy-two hours, you will be blown to bits by the lovely bracelets around your wrists so get to work! But for now, here is the roll call for the deceased who faced their last moment on earth. Here it is: Boy 1, Choji. Girl 1 Tsunami have were the first to face death, number ones are out! Boy 2, Hidan. Girl 8 Hinata, Boy 11 Sora, Girl 12 Shizune who faced death before even starting, Girl 19-20-21 Emiru, Susuki, Momiji. That totals to 33 students remaining in the first 4 hours. I will be announcing the banned places in a couple of minutes. Happy Killings!”_ A cheerful voice resounded from around them, reminding them that this was no game. This was for real, there was no second lives and no checkpoints. It was winner or you're dead.

 

Nine of them would not be able to see their families and nine of them would never see the future. Sasuke felt sick as tears rushed down his face for his fellow classmates but a part of him was happy that he did not hear his cousin's name in the list of deceased. He kept a shaky finger on the trigger as he tried to beg his partner once more. Hoping to snap him out of his trance.

 

“Naruto-san...please. I know your scared and I'm scared too but please... You have to get up and be here with me too.” He begged and Naruto's head snapped up. He remembered his walk with Sasuke before all this happened, he remembered when the boy told him,' _...I'm here with you and there is no where else I want to be right now. It's the same for you right?_ ' And here he was... with him but it was not the other way around. Yes it was the same for Naruto, he wanted nothing more then to be with Sasuke right now so he had to get up.

 

With a firm swallow of the lump in his throat, he got up on shaky legs that begged to run away but his heart refused to let himself leave the young Uchiha. He grabbed the shaky hand, holding it tightly. Sasuke pulled a soft smile, watery with tears and slightly miserable with fear but Naruto could see the relief in his face and the small silver of happiness in his smile.

 

They were finally together. Standing as one.

 

-You are not alive-

Ayame felt so small as she curled up under some hay in the barn she found after tirelessly running away with tears streaming down her face. She cried softly as she heard of the death of what looked like nine of her classmates. How many were being killed this instant? How long until one of them came for her?

 

She curled in tighter. How did things get like this? She could not believe that mere hours ago when she said goodbye to her father that it would be the last time she would ever get to do that. She wished she told him how good of a father he was to her and how meaningful it was for her to have him around when she stumbled and fell in the road of life. She wished she could thank him for the hard work he put himself through to get her through school. She wished she could apologize for all the torment she must have put him through every time she yelled at him for being the reason she was teased for not having a mother.

 

She held the man in her hand, ready to hear the areas with misery on her face as she laid in a ball, curled up like a frightened cat. She was shaking so hard it was almost like the ground under her feet was shaking a long with her. She wondered how long it would take before her sanity hits the wall. She wondered who would save her? She turned onto her stomach as the static of the intercom resounded.

 

Who would save her?

 

“ _Hello students! Here are the areas to avoid now, The school is official off limits as well as E-06 the farmhouse and F-07 the house with concrete rolls! You have a couple minutes to leave. Better hurry and Happy Killings!”_ The cheerful was followed by the static of the intercom closing and Ayame eyes fluttered close. She was in the barn...in the farmhouse she contemplated to get up but...it hurt to think how terrible outside is. Her classmates were battling it out with weapons she could not even pronounce, things that made blood spill and agony arise.

 

She did not want to feel such pain but she wanted to return to her father but there were so many here who were stronger then her. She would not be washed down like a waterfall by one of the many people she trusted.

 

She cried, wailing to the world.

 

Who would save her?

 

She heard the beeping on her wrist and she knew that it would soon be over. She smiled, her father would meet her when he meets his end.

 

Because God was saving her.

 

A loud boom resounded through the now burning barn.

 

-You are not alive-

 

Lee could not believe his eyes as he turned around to see the blown remains of the people he was just talking to. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in disbelief, clutching his head as a scream erupted from his mouth. There was no way, there was no way! He ran towards them, begging for it not to be real. He just turned for a minute, a mere second and they were gone. He looked up to pray to the heavens with tears streaming down his face until he spotted a pale face looking down at him. The face had a sick smile on it. It was that bastard Orochimaru.

Lee's face twisted in anger. “You bastard! I'll kill you!” Tears were streaming down his face as he roared to his classmate, he clutched his weapon tightly. It was baton and nothing much but he knew out to use with along with the skills he attained from his mentor and father-figure Gai. He took off in a run, after the Orochimaru who had quickly slithered behind the trees. When he reached the hill there was no sight of him, there was no sight of the murderer. So he sunk to his knees and prayed. Those four were dead but Shino and Lee were still alive. Lee did not know where Shino ran off too when their classmates were blown up but he did not bother looking for him. Shino was capable and he had to find Kiba while Lee had to find Sakura.

 

That was not an option, he had to find her before anyone else did. He could not risk finding her dead because he took to much time to find her. He took off in a run, leaving his classmates bloody remains on the lonely floor. His heart was heavy but his determination masked all pain.

 

-You are not alive-

 

Obito and Kakashi both agreed that staying in that house for too long would mean their death, sooner or later they would call the restricted zone and they'd be trapped. They both refused to go out like that. So Obito grabbed an extra set of bandages and shoved them into his bag for his lover's wounded eye. Merely looking at his injury stirred bile in his stomach. To see someone you love injured felt so wrong.

 

They were just about to exit when Kakashi cupped his cheeks and rested his forehead against the others. Their breaths mingled and their eyes were hooded as they leaned in for a passionate kiss full of desperation and what was surely fear. This was the first time Kakashi ever kissed him like this, it scared Obito but he knew his lover needed it so he equalled the emotion and kissed him with equal ardour.

 

“Promise me that if something happens you'll take my gun and run away.” The bigger man whispered after the kiss causing Obito to freeze before pulling away violently, tears prickling his dark eyes. A look of pure hurt and terror on his face as he wrapped his arms around himself to try to prevent his heart from jumping out of his chest.

 

“No! I'd never leave you, I can't leave you! I'll die without you!” He cried out, shaking his head furiously. He could not believe that Kakashi would try to make him promise such at thing. It was almost as if the man knew he would die. There was no way he'd let that happen, he could not possibly let something happen to his lover.

 

Kakashi knew his young lover would say something like that but he could not live in heaven or hell with the burden of knowing that his lover died in such a pitiful place. He wanted Obito to pass on peacefully, at an old age in their shared bed. They'd go together but not like this, not in this game. Kakashi could not bare it.

 

“Please...” He whispered weakly, a weakness that radiated in the air causing Obito to gasp. Tears escaped his eyes in thick streams. He'd never heard his older lover plead in such a way, it was absolutely heart wrenching to see the man he shared so much with beg for him to do something he could not do. Obito clenched his eyes tightly, his whole body trembling like a leaf in high winds. He could not...He couldn't possibly leave his soul mate to die alone.

 

So he did what was best...

 

He lied.

“O-Okay...I promise to take your gun and run i-if ever anything happens.”Obito stuttered through his tears, his face burning with the weight of his lie as a small smile pulled Kakashi's features. Obito felt bad but it was for the best.

 

_They'd live together and they'd die together._

 

 

-You are not alive-

 

Gaara was loving this a little too much as he poked at Deidara's guts. The poor thing walked right into a trap that the red head tactfully set up. It was really simple, he simply attracted the boy with free food. He set his bread in a clearing and waited in the trees for his target. Deidara was the unlucky one who thought he was lucky until Gaara's small pocket knife came down on him.

 

Gaara recalled every second of it. The first stab to the shoulder was enough to knock the blond haired boy down and then as he was down, he cut a nice line across the pale stomach. The sound of his knife digging into the soft, fleshy stomach made his nerves tingle and his ears burn with ecstasy. Oh, he loved this. The guts were pooling out everything the boy coughed and gargled in agony. Yes he was still alive but not for long. He could see the life fading in those blue eyes and it was absolutely fascinating.

 

_All the blood...Maybe his daddy would be proud of him now._

 

Gaara began to laugh loudly, his arms limp at his sides as he true his head back in pure amusement. The life in this man was gone just like his father who was soulless from the beginning. Oh, how he wished he could do the same thing to his darling father who deserved nothing more then a knife in his stomach and in his heart that was colder then ice. His laughs began to calm down and transform into a dark chuckle as he wiped the blood from his hands onto the white shirt of his victim.

 

Next, he grabbed the bag and zipped it open. He didn't care for the food and water, he just wanted the weapon since a knife would not do well against a gun or a bigger and more efficient knife. He groaned as he pulled out a boomerang. He threw the piece of junk behind him, he had no use for it. He did not know how to use it so it served no purpose.

 

“You were even useless in death.” He spat hatefully at his classmate before throwing the blond's back at his own now dead carcase. Gaara was never too fond of Deidara, the boy did nothing but arts. He'd sleep in every class but one it came to arts he'd be on point and that irritated Gaara. Not enough to kill him behind the school after gym but enough to be very willing to take him out with such a fine opportunity such as The Program. This was perfect.

 

The truth is that Gaara had a long list of people he eagerly desired gone, unfortunately they were not all here but he'd have to do with who was here. The first on his list was the Uchiha relatives. They annoyed him to no extent with their angelic reputation and their stupid kindness that made him itch with anger. He wanted nothing more then to disfigure their beautiful features and remove them of their pure aspects. Nothing on this earth could be pure, he'd strip them of their skin and show the world the ugly truth hidden beneath their pale flesh.

 

The second one would be Ino, the blond haired bitch. He began to feel that he had something against blonds and beautiful people because every time he saw her smiling in the walls with nothing but that gleam in her eye he'd want nothing more then to rip those blue irises right out of her head. She always wore the sluttiest outfits that made him cringe in delight and the exposition of such rip-able flesh, he knew exactly where he'd cut her. Right along her swan like neck, more then enough of her blood would spill out from that sliced artery. It would be quite the show. He'd do the same to Sakura Haruno for she deserved the same treatment without remorse.

 

It was no use thinking forward, he had to get rid of the first and the second before moving on to his third victim. He grabbed his things and hurried along. People were waiting for him.

 

_He never felt more alive..._

 

-You are not alive-

 

Iruka was shaking so hard he thought he might fall apart. He couldn't believe this was happening to him of all people. What had he done to deserve this? He'd always been a helper, he'd watch children for their parents and help elders cross the road. He was suppose to be blessed but maybe this was a test. He should of stayed home. That regret never stopped coursing trough his mind as he clutched his crowbar tightly against his chest, he was scared.

 

_He was so scared._

 

He squeaked as he heard the sound of running feet above him so quickly curled him behind what looked like a lighthouse. He looked up and spotted his classmate Karin running up the stairs with a horrified look on her pale face that was void of her usual pair of glasses. Iruka was about to call for her when he heard a sequence of heavier footing and dragging. He looked up, wondering and staring at who would come until a drop of blood hit his face. He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his cry as he saw a bloody Sasori dragging along a even bloodier Shizuka who looked very much dead. The girl's head looked beaten in, Iruka almost puked in the palm of his hand.

 

Iruka stayed quiet as Sasori followed Karin up the stairs as he dragged Shizuka by the hair on her mangled skull until all three off them were out of sight. Iruka let his palm drop numbly, panting loudly as tears streamed down his face. He had to get away, he had to get away but his legs were so numb he could barely move. Sasori looked like the killers in the movies he feared so much.

 

Iruka didn’t know how anyone could stomach killing someone. Okay, maybe Shizuka wasn't the nicest girl in the world and maybe she insulted him a few times but that didn't mean she deserved to meet such a cruel end. Even Karin didn't deserve this, he wanted to help her but he was too scared. His life was on the line here, he wished he could be as courageous as Kakashi. He wished...He wished Kakashi could be here with him instead of that vile Obito who wanted for nothing but his good looks. Iruka understood Kakashi on a level that Obito could never achieve in a million years.

 

Iruka slowly uncurled himself from his hiding spot beneath the stairs, seeing as the coast was clear. He took small steps forward until something came into contact with vision followed by a loud splat. He quickly looked down but immediately regretted it as he saw the fallen body of Karin, her eyes were wide open but she was gone as blood began to pool around her dead corpse. Iruka slowly raised his trembling eyes to look up only to be met with empty eyes staring right back at him. Iruka snapped, he screamed at the top of his lungs and took off in a run.

 

He had to find Kakashi and get out of here before anyone else was killed.

 

He had to find Kakashi _without Obito._

 

-You are not alive-

 

Suigetsu was a loud man by nature but when it came to a life and death situation, he could be as quiet as a fish in a pond. He was certainly not someone to be messed with in his opinion. At this moment, he was stalking his pray from afar, the woman went by the name of Kurenai. He'd seen her brutally murder Hinata and Hidan with absolutely no mercy. What was even more dangerous was that she seemed so soulless as she killed two of her classmates and with the knife in her palm he was sure she was very willing to kill more.

 

At this moment she was cautiously looking around, her hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes were spiteful and snapped at every movement. He quickly emerged from his hiding place to get a better look of the rapidly moving girl. Just as he hid behind a big tree, she took off in a run. Suigetsu gasped and took off after her, he had to keep track of her so he could get her very useful weapon. He merely had a stapler, what kind of weapon was that?!

 

So the white haired man began his long sprint in the general direction before he stopped as he lost sight of her. He stood there panting, cursing himself for losing such a valuable opponent. He spun around, trying to orient himself only to disorient himself further. He sighed, accepting his loss and began the walk of shame into the forest when he heard a thump from behind him. His eyes widened and his hand clutched the stapler tightly in the palm of his hand. He slowly turned around and immediately felt his heart pool in the pit of his stomach. There she was, her hair flowing in the wind as she crouched on the ground with her knife extended away from her body with a dark, murderous look on her face. She had no trace of fear and that really messed with Suigetsu.

 

“Hello, Kurenai.” He gritted between his teeth that were quaking in fear, she remained silent. Her body slowly pulling out of her crouched position to straighten up, standing like he was her inferior. She made no move to greet him back, she simply stood there with her knife extended. Suigetsu grinned nervously, trying to ease the tension as he raised his arms up in defeat.

 

“How 'bout you put that knife down, okay? Were all friends here...” He tried but Kurenai made it very clear that she did not care as she made no sound. She simply stared with a anger burning behind her eyes like a ignited fire that roared with all it's might. He didn't understand how she got like this. This was absolutely insane, she looked more then insane.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you turn out like this?! Why aren't you scared?!” He roared after a while of complete and utter silence that ached his loud nature. It was begging him to break it wit his loud voice that boomed through the trees and surely to surrounding students. She spun the knife in her hand, her skill with the knife fluid but it felt awkward to see such a potentially dangerous item within the pale palm of a small woman.

 

“Do you not remember?” She said blankly and Suigetsu stared in confusion, “Shizune...Shizune...All because of your rebellion...Shizune was a good girl...She wasn't like you guys...she didn't deserve to die here...Not like that... **Not like that**...” Kurenai was clutching her head as she spook frantically, Suigetsu clenched his jaw to prevent it from shaky too hard. “Whoa calm down-” “All because of you guys...Shizune...you'll all pay... **You'll all pay**!” Suigetsu took that time to lunge only to be faced with the barrel of a gun, his nose touching the cold metal, stopping him in his tracks.

 

He looked up with sickly eyes, a pathetic smile on his face as he looked up at her blank one.

 

“You conniving bitch. You collected their weapons.” He got out before she pulled the trigger and blew half of his face off. He was gone immediately, his mangled face oozing blood and his limbs twitching as the remaining sparks of his life drifting out of his body. She looked blankly at his weapon, it would be of no use. So she let it there.

 

She got ready to walk off when she heard rustling in the bushes, she raised her gun, pointing it towards where the noise came from and she shot one shot. She heard a squeak and felt a small spark of self pride for being able to shot a non-visible target. Kurenai walked towards the bushes where she heard pitiful whimpers and squeals of pain. She pushed the bushes aside and faced a bleeding Anko who's eyes were wide as she held her stomach that was profusely bleeding.

 

“Y-You..Y-You k-killer...No-No g-g-good m-murderer.”She cried out through her pain, no tears were streaming down her face but Kurenai could tell that she was screaming on the inside. She swiftly pulled out her knife again and knelt beside the bleeding woman. She watched her cough and gasp for a while before she pulled her knife up and pierce the flesh of her jugular. Anko began to gargle, not believing how fucked up her friend became. So she shut her eyes and bathed in the excruciating pain that coursed through her veins.

 

She was dead by the time Kurenai stabbed her a third time. When Kurenai noticed Anko's lack of life, she grabbed the other girls bag and came across a stun gun. Useful. She picked it up and tucked it in the waistband of her skirt before slinging her bag across her shoulder and continuing on her way, searching for more and more of her comrades to kill. She felt pretty good.

 

She was pretty skilled to be able to take two lives at the same time.

 

-You are not alive-

 

“Naruto-san...” Sasuke whispered in relief as the blond finally came to stand beside him, the Uchiha no longer felt so alone standing here, facing his classmate. Now Naruto had snapped out of it and was ready to stand by his side. Naruto's shaky hand was laced with his own shaky hand as he let a few tears escape his eyes before he hardened and regained a firm hold on Naruto's gun.

 

“Tenten, you are out numbered but we won't kill you if you don't act. So you have three choices, you join us and refuse to participate...You run and fend for yourself...Or you attack and Sasuke blows a hole in his brains.” Naruto said softly before gritting out the last part with a vicious anger. The dark haired boy clutched his shaky hand tightly, reassuring him that everything was okay as long as they had each other. Tenten began to shake, her crossbow quaking in her hand as her wild look drained out and turned into desperation. None of them could stop her before she ran into the woods, leaving the vest behind.

 

Time seemed to go by slowly as the gun slipped out of Sasuke's hand and onto the floor, his arms were shaking as he wrapped them around himself. Naruto shakily picked up the gun, noticing that it still had the safety on. Sasuke did not know how to shoot it...He protected the both of them without even knowing how to shoot. He felt so pathetic.

 

“W-We have to get going...Naruto-san...We have to move...” Sasuke whispered breathlessly as he walked on quaking legs towards his bulletproof vest that he picked off the floor and hugged tightly to his chest. Naruto nodded numbly, picking up both bags before walking on without a word. The Uchiha followed behind him with equal silence as he could not shake the fear off but he had no choice but to ignore it. They would not survive if they were scared, he knew that very well.

 

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours, searching for a place to hide to gather their bearings after a dangerous confrontation with someone they thought was their classmate and not their nemesis to kill on sight. They, however, refused to play by the rules of the Program. They finally reached a series of multiple steps leading to what was surely a shrine, they could hide in there for a little bit.

 

The trek up the long sets of stairs was absolutely tiring, they were panting as they finally reached the top of the stairs which revealed to them a small path towards an even smaller shrine. It was big enough for leg room and to fit two people as well as their stuff but it was smaller then most shrines either of them had been too. Sasuke smiled softly as he began to walk after catching his breath until he noticed that Naruto was not following him. The man remained with his head low. Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

 

“Naruto-san...Come on.” He whispered worriedly as he gently wrapped his slender fingers around the twitching tanned hand. Sasuke knew that Naruto was not in his best spirits after what happened but it was absolutely heart wrenching to see someone look so defeated. He gently dragged the taller blond into the shrine but the minute he shut the doors and locked them, Naruto crumbled to the ground, his fist connecting with the ground in anger. Sasuke gasped in surprise as the man punched the floor while cursing at the top of his lungs. Tears began to drip onto the battered ground.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

The skin of Naruto's knuckles began to break as a shaken up Sasuke slammed into him, knocking him back slightly as his clenched fist was grabbed with shaky hands. Sasuke's eyes were beyond wide as he looked from the split skin of his knuckles to Naruto's drained face. The Uchiha swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the blond refused to answer him.

 

“Naruto-san...What has gotten into you?!”Sasuke tried again desperately, his face relaxing in relief as angry blue eyes turned towards him with such desperation. Those blue eyes began to well with tears as he grit his teeth, ripping his hand from Sasuke's grasp. The other boy set his hands on his own lap, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore.

 

“I couldn't-I couldn't protect you...I chickened out...I fucking chickened out! I was su-suppose to protect you...but I failed...I fucking failed...I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry...” Naruto repeated over and over again, the palm of his good hand buried deep in his bright locks of hair.

 

His rant was abruptly stopped as the palm of Sasuke's hand connected with his tanned cheek. Naruto's head snapped to the side, he raised his hand up to gingerly touch his burning cheek. He turned his wide eyes to a frowning Sasuke who looked angrier then he'd ever seen him before.

 

“I'm not a princess Naruto...I can take care of myself! I know you want to protect me but were here together...I want to protect you too. We won't survive if your protecting me but there's no one to protect you...S-So... please don't resent yourself be-because I don't resent you...”Sasuke finished his speech, feeling a little regret for slapping Naruto across the face but at the moment it felt necessary. Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable as the boy stared at him with a look of astonishment as he held his reddening cheek.

 

“W-What? Were you even listening to me?!”Sasuke asked, trying to hide himself from the stare but Naruto pulled him back, holding his hands between his own. Sasuke looked at him with wide confused eyes that matched Naruto's astonished eyes.

 

“Yo-You called me...You called me Naruto...Not Naruto-san...” Naruto breathed out slowly, his face bright. Sasuke blushed brightly, upset that he had forgotten his manners due to his momentary anger. He bowed his head, almost colliding with the blond's.

 

“I'm sorry...I was angry, I didn't notice. Please, pardon my rudeness...” He whispered thickly but Naruto shook his head vigorously. Sasuke was sort of lost at the moment as he looked at his partner's enthusiasm. Just a few minutes ago, the man was punching the floor in anger yet now he was completely dazed and cheery.

 

“No...Please, I prefer you just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. It seems more personal...like we've become closer.” Naruto was beet red as he scratched the back of his neck with his good hand nervously. He was so happy that his crush addressed him so informally. Sasuke smiled at him softly before nodding slowly getting up to get his bag. Once he had it, he opened the zipper and pulled out the map and the pencil. He spread it across his lap and circled two areas.

 

“I marked off the spots they said on the intercom...I think I got this right.” He whispered hesitantly before folding up the map again. Naruto watched him with hooded eyes...this boy...he was so small and so soft looking but without even realizing it the boy had an effect on people. He was strong without having to be big and muscular and for that Naruto admired him. He smiled softly to himself...He'd been underestimating the boy all this time.

 

“Sasuke...” He called, snapping the boy out of his musing. He raised his head and smiled brightly at the youngest Uchiha who had stolen his heart the moment he set eyes on him. “Thank you.” He gently continued, thanking the boy for not only standing up for him when he was doing but also for gracing him with the honor of knowing him. Sasuke looked shocked for a second before his face softened, a healthy blush blooming on his cheeks.

 

“Don't sweat it!” Sasuke assured him as if everything was going to be okay.

 

 

_But it wasn't ever going to be okay._

 

-You are not alive-

 

The moment Shikamaru saw Choji's dead body laying on the cold ground he made an oath to get out of this place because he knew that would be the other boy's wish. So he prayed for his friend and took off in a run. There was no way in hell he'd play but he knew others would be very ready to kill their fellow classmates.

 

He hid in trees near what looked like a shrine but he did not approach the buildings for he knew better then to go somewhere that was probably student infested. He sighed deeply at the thought of his classmates pinning against each other, the picture of Choji's dead face printed in his mind but he had to think rationally. He couldn't let anger drive him, he would not survive if so. He pulled his bag onto his lap to see what weapon he was graced with. He was surprised as he pulled out a sleek, black...Laptop?

 

He flipped it open, the screen flashing before turning on. It was a normal computer. He was angry for a second, what would this serve? How could he fend for himself with a laptop unless...Unless he turned it into a tracker or better yet...if he made himself untraceable. He cracked his fingers, warming himself up. This would not be easy but he knew he could do it. He looked at the cold metal around his wrist, analyzing it.

 

He recalled the man telling them that the bracelet served as a tracker and a monitor for our bodily functions. All that information wasn't for the students...it was for the people running this hell hole. So Shikamaru concluded that the information his bracelet was giving would relay back to the mainframe located in the school where those vile people were surely watching them. If somehow he could tap into their system, he'd be able to prevent The Program from blowing them up. Without that threat on their heads, the students would be able to escape this hell hole with the memory of the ones already lost.

 

He opened a few programs on the laptop and began feverishly typing.

 

He could do this.

 

_He had to._

 

-You are not alive-

 

Kiba was hysterical, he was afraid for the safety of his girlfriend Hinata and his friend Shino but when he heard that sickly voice in the intercom tell him that his girlfriend was no longer walking this earth, he shut down. His eyes became dull, his body limp against the tree as he cursed himself for being to scared to wait for her. He'd promised her...He'd promised her but he could not keep her safe like he swore too. He could not be courageous like Naruto who had swore in front of everyone that he would kill if it meant keeping the Uchiha safe. Yet, he could never do the same for Hinata. He was too much of a coward. A sick part of his mind just wanted to abandon everyone and go home but that was not possible.

 

So he remained numb, waiting for someone to pinch him and wake him up from this nightmare that he no longer wanted to be part of. He missed his mom, his sister and his dog Akamaru. He just wanted to go back. He'd do anything to go back. He'd do anything to be saved, he'd do anything.

 

He wanted his Shino to save him from here. He wanted Naruto to be with him as a team. He wanted Shikamaru to tell him how stupid he is and he wanted Hinata to hug him close, assuring him that everything would be okay.

 

Even if things would never be okay. Even though he would not survive here.

 

He just wanted to be told he would live even though...

 

_**He was not alive here.** _

 

 

-You are not alive-

 

Orochimaru couldn't believe what he just did. His stomach was making pleasurable flops as the image of the blood spilling out of his classmates mangled limbs. It was perfect, it was art, _ **it was science**_. This was dissecting on a whole new level, a complete new way to open up the human body without needing to subdue and slice them up with a thin blade. Of course, that method was more personal and more pleasurable but with his grenades he felt more in control and powerful.

 

He slid down the bark of the large tree he was hiding behind, his chest was heaving and his eyes were bewildered but a large crazed smile grazed his features as he hid from Lee who was frantically searching for him just a few minutes ago. He sighed in relief as the boy was nowhere in sight and deemed his deeds a success. He wished he had a camera to take a few pictures of his work.

 

He rolled his last two grenades in his hands nervously, there was many students out there. Orochimaru knew very well that two grenades would not be enough to kill all those students who were surely not in groups so he could not repeat his previous killing. He'd have to figure something out or else he was dead meat. Orochimary grabbed his bag and set out, he'd have to think about what he was going to do but for now he had to get moving.

 

-You are not alive-

 

Jugo felt kind of weird as his forearm wrapped around a frantic Shion's neck, her blond hair thrown over her face as she clawed at his arm. He watched with wide eyes as her nails drew blood, was she really scared? He liked the prospect of fear, it was enticing to think that he could possibly illicit fear from anyone. He had always been the gentle type that every pushed around but in this game his brawn pushed others around. Well, if they asked for it like Shino had.

 

The girl charged at him with a scalpel that she dug into his shoulder, she smiled at him smuggling until a thick arm wrapped around her neck, shocking her pretty white neck. That's when he noticed how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to rip that beauty away from her demon self. She did not deserve it for attacking him while he wasn't looking.

 

He tightened his grip, her gags became louder and her clawing became weaker as the air exited her lungs but did not exit them. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gagged, begin silently for air. Jugo felt kind of weirder as she completely stopped struggling, her claws leaving his arms to trace strong patterns on the ground. His eyes widened as he watched her write on the dirty ground.

 

**'I'**

 

**'Hope'**

 

**'You'**

 

**'Die'**

 

**'Painful-'**

 

Her hand suddenly went limp and she was gone. Jugo dropped her, his eyes frantic and his face scared as he fell to the floor. He scrambled back with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging until his back hit was felt like a pair of legs. He looked up quickly, his eyes teary and afraid but it was too late. A knife settled deep into the flesh between his two bulging eyes. Slowly, he faded. His eyes loosing life as he stared into a woman's dark eyes that held no mercy.

 

-You are not alive-

 

To say Temari liked the sinful act of sex with various men would be a lie, she loved it. To her, it was like embracing the curves of her body and receiving the love she never got from her mother and father who abandoned her for their work. So when her parents were out she was also out, searching for a means to quench her thirst for love. She didn't care who gave it, girls or boys, it didn't matter to her as long as they gave her the fix she needed.

 

When she figured out she was in the program, her heart pounded in her chest. Fear coursing in her blood but the minute she spotted Kabuto hiding in the buses, her thirst for love went up ten folds. She didn't know if it was the fear or her obsessive need turning for the worst. She knew she would have to kill him but this body would satisfy her no matter what. So she pulled an act, she let her fake tears prick her eyes as she crumbled to the ground in front of the scared Kabuto who's glasses almost fell off his scared face.

 

He looked at her in fear, pointing his pair of scissors at her heart but she laid a gentle hand on the pair of scissors to push it aside and wrap her arms around his neck, making sure her large breasts pressed against his quivering chest. She knew he noticed as his ears turned red and he nervously wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She 'cried' in his chest, faking her emotions. He was weak and it was easy for her to push him down and pull him out for her own sick pleasure.

 

It wasn't long before her large breast were unclothed and bouncing along with her on Kabuto's cock. The man was a moaning mess, a virgin wrapped tightly by her used vagina. His thrusts were frantic, missing her pleasure spot. She did not like this, he wasn't sucking on her nipples or messaging her clitoris. It felt like she was doing it to a moaning doll. How boring. She was starting do get tired of the organ she was penetrating herself with and the mess it was attached too. She couldn't feel the love she so desperately needed to replace her fear with.

 

She became angry as her heart and body were not receiving what she needed so she grabbed his scissors that laid limb in his hand that trembled with pleasure that she could not feel. She only felt full with more fear. The man below her was not coherent, his mind was gone in pleasure or maybe even in fear. He never ejaculated. She pulled away and he did not move. He knew what was coming as tears rolled down his cheeks and she was ready to strike until her own weapon, an ice pick was deep in her stomach.

 

Pain coursed through her veins as she looked down at the blood pooling onto the fabric of her skirt. She slowly and painfully raised her eyes to see the face of a manic below her, the look made her blood run cold and her face turn pale as she slowly grumbled on top of him. What? How was this possible? All she wanted was love from him even if he didn't mean it. Even if he didn't care, she just wanted to feel love so how could he kill her for wanting something so pure when she was going to kill him for not being able to offer her what she so desperately needed.

 

Her ears were buzzing and her vision was blurring, she felt her body hit the ground but felt no pain from it. She had just been thrown away again just like her parents had done. She laid there naked and exposed, her hazy eyes could make up the image of Kabuto standing over her with his glasses shining in the sun hiding his eyes and his face wearing the smile of a crazed killer she had never pinned him to be. She thought of him as an easy target, easy and frail but it was a faced much like hers but in this battle of facades she did not come out the winner.

 

The cruel man pulled her own weapon out of the wound, that he had surely pulled out of her bag when she was lost in her thoughts, and left. Leaving her cold and alone much like others had done to her in the past. She could almost not feel sad. She had felt the feeling of abandonment before, it had become bittersweet to her. Yet, she knew that she would no longer feel it as she stared with fading vision at the darkening skies she would soon soar in. A pool of blood soaked the grass below and around her, bathing her in her own blood.

 

She smiled weakly, this was the end.

 

She would receive love in the next life.

 

-You are not alive-

 

The sky was a dark indigo when Naruto opened the eyes he did not know he shut, he was laying on the hard wood floor that was extremely uncomfortable. He sat up slowly, his back popping and his mouth opening wide to let out a yawn. He slept restlessly but it was bearable knowing Sasuke was watching over him while he slept. He quickly spotted the boy in the small shrine, he was fiddling with his fingers, a sad and distant look on his face. Naruto's tired face immediately turned to worry.

 

“What's wrong, Sasuke?” He asked. The sudden noise in the small shrine caused him to jump slightly, his eyes bulging before slowly softening as he realized there was no immediate danger. Naruto was physically weakened as the boy sent him a small smile that was absolutely heartwarming.

 

“Good evening, Naruto-san. Nothing's wrong...”He shook his head, looking down at his clenched fist and slowly relaxing them. He continued kindly, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes. I slept alright and you called me 'Naruto-san' again.” The blond pointed out with a pout, slightly upset that the beauty had returned to addressing him on such formal terms instead of addressing him casually. He sort of expected the boy to let go of such forms of respect while they were part of this terror but it seemed that the boy would not let go of his teachings despite the situation they were currently in. He still couldn't quite believe they were put here. He couldn't believe they were forced to kill each other and for what? To appease the population with terror? Naruto's anger began to grow and so did Sasuke's guilt for he thought that it was his mistake that caused Naruto's expression to turn for the worst.

 

“I'm...sorry. I'll try my best to address you with no formality. I'm sorry please don't be angry.” Sasuke whispered, clutching at Naruto's sleeve with his head bowed. Naruto looked away, willing his anger away. He didn't mean to make the boy indirectly feel bad, he smiled bitterly as he pushed away the anger induced by the program boil deep in his veins. Once it was all gone, he turned to the boy and rested a comforting hand against his shoulder. Silently telling him to lift his head.

 

“My anger is not towards you, I'm sorry for letting my emotions show so carelessly. Everything happening just pissed me off n-not you so don't apologize, call me whatever you are comfortable with. I'm sorry for pressuring you to call me something your aren't used to.” He tried to ease the boy who looked at him worriedly and shook his head with the same look on his pale beautiful face. Naruto could not possible be mad at him.

 

“Are you still upset at what happened?” He whispered sullenly at he gazed at the split skin on tanned knuckles, the wound looked painful yet the blond had yet to complain about it. Naruto looked at the hand the other was looking at and winced at the sight of his open skin. In the midst of his anger, he had failed to notice how bad it actually was. He sighed at his stupidity and flopped on his back, staring up at the hardwood ceiling, sighing in distaste and ignoring Sasuke's question unconsciously. His thoughts were too clouded to fully pay attaching until a gentle hand rested gingerly on his wounded knuckles.

 

“It doesn't hurt.” He tried to ease the boy.

 

“Liar. It's useless to lie around me, I'm good at detecting lies.” He said stubbornly yet his voice sounded a little shaky and weak, Naruto chuckled pulling his hand away to stare at it for a little, he deemed it would not get infected if he didn't play with it too much. His wound reminded him that Sasuke had been shot in the leg by an arrow and he had not complained about his wound as of yet.

 

“How is your leg?” He asked him, sitting up. At the mention of his wound, Sasuke rested his hand on his leg, gently pressing on the wound. He winced and pulled his hand away, sighing deeply he rested his hands on his lap and frowned.

 

“I guess the adrenaline prevented me from feeling anything for a while but it burns a bit.”He mumbled, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Naruto sighed and nodded, there was not much he could do about the others injury, they could only hope that the wound would heal on it's own. Silence engulfed the shrine once more giving Sasuke the opportunity to grab his map and scan the grounds.

 

“There is much we have to talk about, Naruto-san. We are on the second morning of the program, meaning we only have a day and to nights left to get out of this place or...at least survive until the end...hoping that one of...one of us makes it out of here.” He ended sullenly, his shoulders quaking and his head bowing low as he thought about the end that seemed closer then it actually was.

 

“I won't kill you. Neither will anyone else. I-I fucked up the first time but I won't let you get hurt.” Naruto said through clenched teeth, his fist in tight balls. He could not imagine himself standing over a dead Sasuke...being the one to end this angel's life. He wanted to live but he couldn't possibly end the others life. He just couldn't do it.

 

“Naruto-san...we both know there can only be one student.”

 

 

-You are not alive-

 

-24 students remaining-

 

-Chapter End-

 


	3. You are Not Alone

-24 hours in-

 

“ _Naruto-san...we both know there can only be one student.”_ Those words rang in Naruto's mind like an ominous curse. That was the conclusion of every game; only one student would leave the arena of 72-hour hell. However, if it were to come to Sasuke and him being the last ones alive then something would have to happen or else both of them would blow up. He couldn't allow the Uchiha to pass on but he was ready to die. Naruto wanted nothing more then to wake up from this terrifying nightmare but he knew that this was very much real. Many of his classmates were probably dead.

 

He watched Sasuke guiltily tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear, his eyes down turned and his lips in a thin line. Naruto knew that Sasuke felt horrible for saying the truth that they'd both have to accept eventually if they made it to the end. Despite his declaration in the classroom, Naruto wasn't so confident about defeating his classmates. Some of them were probably playing...maybe all of them were playing. That was an enormous amount of opponents.

 

“Naruto-san...” Sasuke called nervously, looking at Naruto who was lost in his thoughts. Blue eyes switched from hazed to attentive. “I'm sorry for saying something so...unmotivated.” He whispered regretfully. Naruto shook his head, blushing at how adorable Sasuke was despite the horrors outside.

 

“No. You are just saying the truth...it's fine. I just need you to trust me and when the time comes...we'll do what's best.” Naruto explained, his eyes also down turning to look at the hardwood floor. He said that so casually but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. He'd either kill Sasuke or Sasuke would kill him, he couldn't fathom either. It burned his chest and made him dizzy. He took a displeased look until a pale hand tugged his sleeve. He looked up into watery dark eyes and a small smile pulling the pink lips.

 

“No matter what happens when this is all over...I'm glad I'm here with you.” The boy confessed with a watery smile, his hands dropping from the sleeve to grab tanned hands with care. Naruto could feel the comfort radiating off the boy like warmth radiating off the sun.

 

Yes, Naruto too was glad that he was not alone.

 

“Now that that's cleared, we should get moving.”

 

-You are not alone-

 

Lee found it hard to search for someone without being able to call their name loudly. Ever time he'd think; 'Sakura is around this corner' only to find her no where in sight. He begun to fear for the worse, maybe someone had killed her already because he failed to find her quick enough? Maybe Orochimaru had gotten to her? Those were the many horrifying questions that ran frantically in his hazardously bewildered mind as he searched every corner.

He wouldn't give up. He promised her and himself that he wouldn't give up on finding her and saving her from death. He stopped when he suddenly heard a loud shrill scream coming from behind him, he started sprinting. There was a chance that the scream could possible belong to his beloved pink girlfriend.

 

He crouched behind a tree near the location the scream came from, he peeked around and his eyes widened. There she was...his pink princesses, holding a bleeding Ino closely as Kakuzu loomed over them with a blank look on his face and what looked to be a nightstick raised over his head. He was going to hit his girlfriend who braced for impact but Lee would not let that happen.

 

He leaped out from behind the trees with a found sense of courage and threw his baton with all his might. The long stick struck the man straight in the throat, knocking him back with a strangled cry of shock and pain. Lee took the opportunity to apply pressure on the man's pressure point to knock him out, a skill he had acquired from his good sensei Gai. His heart was slowing from it's race when the act was finished. The girls were safe for now.

 

He turned to them, Ino was crying in pain while Sakura held her and looked at him with green eyes full of tears and relief at seeing her boyfriend safe and sound. He crouched in front of them, smiling fondly at Sakura. They did not need words, they knew they were both glad they found each other in time.

 

“How is she?” Lee asked in concern, motioning at Ino who was whimpering in pain and clutching her bleeding arm. Sakura gazed down at her friend worriedly before turning back to look at her worried boyfriend.

 

“Kakuzu came out of nowhere and hit her with his stick. Her skin split but I think it might be broken.” Lee did not need anymore words for he knew that the unconsciousness would not last forever. He handed Sakura his weapon and pulled Ino up into his arms bridal style to avoid making her do any excessive movements until they found a safe place to address her wounds. He turned to Sakura and nodded, she understood immediately and took off with him. Leaving Kakuzu alone on the ground, not knowing that behind them, someone was playing executioner.

 

The woman approached Kakuzu with little worry and no mercy, bringing down her utility knife down onto his exposed forehead. Blood spewing out profusely as she stabbed him until his brains gushed out. Jugo was not a satisfying kill for her, this cut the cake. The brains looked wonderful on the grass. Yes, she was the winner.

 

Rin was a winner in a game built just for her.

 

-You are not alone-

 

Gaara was itching with excitement as he gazed at a vulnerable and weak Kiba, breaking down. Such an easy target, it would satisfy him greatly to see the brunette's guts hanging from the trees. So he sneaked closer and closer to his pray, like a tiger to a gazelle. Until he felt something hard press against the back of his head. He knew someone had caught the tiger before the tiger could kill the gazelle.

 

He burst into laughter, peering with green eyes at the shadow of a strongly built teen. It was no one other then Shino, he concluded as he stared into shadowed eyes hidden behind sunglasses. The man was looking him as if he was crazy when he was truly just having fun!

 

“You are not hurting him.” Shino snarled, nudging his head with the paddle. His voice was loud and booming, Kiba had taken notice but was too scared to move. He was shaking and staring with wide eyes. Gaara's fingers were twitching on his knife, aching to dig into bloody flesh. He needed blood...he needed more blood but he couldn't move and risk his skull getting bashed open by Shino's paddle

 

However, an opening came quickly and Gaara was not one to miss opportune moments. Kiba was making his way over to them with a look of relief on his face at noticing the dark haired man but tripped on a root falling face first onto the hard ground. Gaara was glad for his protective nature that allowed him a few seconds of interval to act while Shino was distracted by Kiba.

 

He swiftly turned around, digging his knife in the flesh of Shino's knee. The man crumbled with a wail, falling on his back. Another mistake. The knife holder took this chance and jumped on the man, stabbing his sharp blade into the soft stomach flesh causing a chocked cry to erupt from Shino's lips. He was done with him for now, he had to take care of a shell shocked Kiba who was backed up against the tree with wide eyes dripping tears.

 

“Look at what we have here...”He drawled licking his lips in satisfaction at the fear Kiba radiated. This was perfect. He could hear Shino chocking on his own blood, telling him to stop but no, he wouldn't stop. This was too much fun...this was so much freedom to take out his anger and frustration and to let this murderous side out of him. Kiba was whimpering and shaking, his limps stiff and preventing him from moving out of fear.

 

He watched with lust filled eyes, eying the tan throat. Perfect. The brown eyes were begging him not to come any closer but Gaara couldn't help himself.

 

“You have always spoke a lot you know? Always annoying me with that never ending loud voice of yours.” Gaara recited, waving his knife in the air. Tears were spilling like waterfalls down Kiba's cheeks, Shino's cries were growing weaker and now Kiba was going to face this man all by himself. Gaara was growing tired of this game, he was prepared to end this once and for all when suddenly, something hard connected with his shoulder knocking him slightly to the side. The hit was not strong enough to knock him to the ground.

 

He was met with the sight of a bleeding and pale Shino dropping the paddle to the floor covering in his own blood to limp weakly towards Kiba. Gaara had never seen such strength from someone so injured. It was amusing...so amusing. He stood back and let them have their fun for a little bit. He had no problem watching Shino die slowly. The man was already bleeding out from his wounds, leaving thick trails of murky blood on his clothes and on the green grass.

 

Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba who was crying hard and whimpering for this to not be true but Gaara could confirm that all of this was true. This blood was real and this happiness was real and their pain was very much real. It was beautiful, it was almost like a play. The blood and the determination to reach the one you loved before it was too late. The blood was great but the love was sickening to Gaara.

 

“It'-It's oka-y...you...not alone.” Shino gasped out through blood covered lips before the light in his eyes began to fade into a dream that he'd never wake up from. Shino was dead by Gaara's hands, skewered by the man he previous held captive. The red head threw his head back and laughed with all his might, he was the victor. Now that the other one was dead and draining blood, it was time to put the brunette out of his misery but when he went to stare into those miserable eyes to feed his satisfaction, he was faced with blank eyes and a large empty smile.

 

“What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling?!” Gaara yelled, angered that the tears had stopped and that he could no longer see the despair in Kiba's eyes. Yet the tanned man did not stop smiling, he took a new turn and began snickering to himself, stroking Shino's hair with shaky hands. His mind had collapsed, he felt no pain. He felt no sadness he felt nothing but crazed bliss. He didn't even feel when Gaara angrily slit his throat with the sharp blade. He chocked a little bit, the smile still on his face before he faded and fell forward onto Shino's body. They were both dead.

 

Gaara was trembling, he did not understand! He did not understand! How could Kiba not show any sort of misery or pain!? That was not possible. Gaara backed away in fear, his eyes wide and his head pounding before he took off in a sprint leaving the two to rest together.

 

-You are not alone-

 

Kakashi and Obito. Walked cautiously, minding every sound that came from the trees around them. The tallest of the two was in the front, protectively shield the smaller one who was clutching his back, shaking like a leaf. Kakashi felt terrible for not being able to rid Obito of his fear but there was no way of doing that.

 

Kakashi pulled out the map, orientating himself poorly. They were just at the residential are...and they headed north from there so they should be...heading towards the tangerine trees. That sounded like a peaceful place but he couldn't drop his guard while he had Obito with him. “We are heading towards a new area okay, Obito.” Obito nodded numbly. He was extremely thankful that he could be with the love of his life during these difficult times.

 

Kakashi snapped his Uzi up, scaring Obito who peeked around his man to see him pointing his gun and some moving bushes. He pushed the smaller of the two behind him, glaring furiously with his one good eye.

 

“Who the fuck is over there?! Show yourself!” Kakashi growled, his gun steadily pointing at the bush, he was not afraid to kill if it meant keeping Obito safe and sound. “Kakash-Kakashi...it might be Sasuke!” The Uchiha whispered hopefully, he really missed his cousin and hoped he was alright until his hopes were crushed by a brunette head coming out of the bushes. It was Iruka. The man had tears in his eyes with a look of pure relief and joy on his face.

 

“Iruka...?” “Kakashi!” The boy cried, throwing his arms around Kakashi and sobbing into his chest. Obito stepped aside, watching as his boyfriend awkwardly patted the heaving back. Obito was glad to see Iruka as well but something in him told him that something was not right. The brunette seemed to be pressing himself against his boyfriend a little too intimately.

 

“Kakashi...”Obito whispered awkwardly as well, he felt slightly uncomfortable, it didn't look like Iruka was happy to see him at all. He wanted Kakashi away from the boy right away. The man immediately turned his attention back to Obito who was fiddling with his fingers, not knowing how to warn his boyfriend about the feelings he was having. It wasn't jealousy...It's just the way Iruka looked...didn't seem right to him.

 

“What's wrong Obito?” Kakashi asked, pulling away from Iruka to wrap a chunky arm around his love's shoulders, pulling him close. The Uchiha sighed in his lovers chest, enjoying the warmth in strength until he peeked over the strong shoulder to see an angered looking Iruka. Those usually friendly dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at him, his aura was deadly and he was almost green with jealousy but...Obito couldn't say a word. He couldn't tell Kakashi what he was seeing because he feared that Iruka would be abandoned and die. He didn't want that for anyone despite the looks he was receiving.

 

So he snugged his face in Kakashi's chest with a down turned look.

 

“Nothing...”

 

He wouldn't cause problems.

 

-You are not alone-

 

“ _Hello students, this is the first announcement of the second day. Good morning too you all! I hope were having a pleasant day? Are we having fun? Of course we are! You guys did a wonderful job yesterday and some lovely progress this morning, I assure you that you are all progressing very well for the 48-hour mark which is in progress at this moment. Just a reminder that if there is more then one student left at the 72-hour you will be blown up so Chop Chop! Anyways, I'll announce the little losers!: Girl 3; Shion. Girl 4; Karin. Girl 5; Temari. Boy 5; Jugo. Girl 10; Anko. Boy 10; Deidara. Girl 15; Shizuka along with Boy 15; Suigetsu. Girl 16; Ayame. For this mornings kills, Boy 6; Kiba. Boy 13; Kakuzu and finally Boy 14; Shino. What a load, keep up the same pace and we might see an end! I will be announcing the banned places in a couple of minutes. Happy Killings once again!”_ A voice boomed through the small land.

 

Kurenai listened numbly, counting the numbers in her mind as she watched the clouds drift by. There was a total of twenty-one of her classmates dead within the first 24-hours. She was able to kill off two in the first four hours and another two after that so in the first 24-hours, she'd killed four students. If all went well and the other students did what they were suppose to do, she'd be able to kill eight more students approximately. They all deserved it...because of them...because of them Shizune was dead. All because of them...she'd make sure each and every one of them roots here.

 

She heard a twig snap but she stayed still. They couldn't kill her, she was better. She pretended to be asleep shutting her eyes and breathing in softly. It wasn't long before cautious feet entered her the zone she was in. The girl was cautious but too clumsy. She'd be too easy to kill. Kurenai let her body relax as the figure loomed over her to see if she was alive. Kurenai took this as the perfect time to use her good trusty knife. She slowly, agonizingly slowly, wrapped her fingers around the handle of her knife.

 

Once the person began pulling back she snapped her eyes open and swiftly stabbed the now identifiable girl as Pakura. The girl looked at her in surprise with the one eye that did not have a knife piercing through it. The surprise didn't last long as Pakura's one eye began to dull out. Kurenai twisted the knife once then twice with the flick of a wrist before pulling back and pushing the girl off her knife. She stabbed the spot where her heart was just for good measures before she thanked her luck. Already a few hours into the 48 hour mark and she already killed one person! Shizune would be pleased with the progression of her presence.

 

But her happiness was foiled when another presence blocked the sun from beaming down at her but she did not let her displeasure show as she turned her head slowly to see the long and sharp blade of a machete held by a crying Mabui. The girl had a determined look on her face but her arms were shaking. Kurenai looked at her blankly, not caring for her tears. Her mind correcting every mistake Mabui made, the first one was sneaking up behind her and the second one was letting her get up slowly.

 

“You killed Pakura!” The girl screamed, her hands shaking with the machete tightly in her grip. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and mucus was dripping from her nose that she didn't bother to wipe but Kurenai didn't blame her. If she put the weapon down, she'd be dead in just a couple of seconds.

 

“No shit.” Kurenai said blankly, with an undertone of sarcasm that threw Mabui off. Said girl, cried loudly, her eyes peeking at the dead Pakura who's left eye was completely destroyed and Kurenai's bloody knife that remained on the ground when Kurenai began to get up. Kurenai knew very well that a knife was no match against a machete.

 

“How dare you! You were never like this Kurenai! I know that sometimes things were rough but we are all friends...How could you do that?!” Mabui cried out in disbelief. Before all this, everyone was friends but now she Pakura the one who stuck with her during these tough times was killed by a girl they thought was their friend. Mabui just couldn't believe that people were actually participating in this game. They were all suppose to ban together and figure out how to get out of there but she thought wrong.

 

“Shizune was my only friend.” The visibly unarmed girl said boredly, her emotions completely pushed into the back of her mind where the dead Shizune laid. She no longer had any pity for anyone in this class. They were all better off rotting here. Mabui's eyes widened before becoming lidded in pain.

 

“Is this why you're doing this?! Because of Shizune!? Do you really think she would have wanted you t do all this?!” Kurenai eyes turned dark as the girl said those words. She did not know her friend so how dare she comment on what Shizune would think. Kurenai looked down for a moment, the handle of the gun she took from one of her kills was tucked in the waistband of her shirt.

 

“Hey...were you with Pakura?” Kurenai said softly, and Mabui believed that she had softened from her words. She wiped her tears with one hand, smiling sadly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. You'll be with her again.” Kurenai said blankly as she whipped her gun out and shot only one bullet. A this close of a range, there was no way she could miss. Mabui was dead before she could even know what happened as the bullet hole formed a perfect circle between her brows. She fell like dead weight, her machete cutting her leg as it landed blade first as she fell.

 

Kurenai bent down, grabbing the machete and inspecting it carefully. There was blood on it, the blade was sharp but the girth of the weapon was inferior to the knife so she chose to keep the knife instead. She then moved to search Pakura who had nothing but a cellphone, she picked it up and flipped it open. Inside the contact list, there was a number listed as school. She dialled it and held it to her ear.

 

“ _Heeeelllooooo?”_ The same voice from the microphone singsonged into the phone.

 

“When I'm done with all the students, I'll be coming for you.” She threatened- no she promised that he was going to get the brunt of her hatred when time would come. She would kill him with her bare hands.

 

-You are not alone-

 

Shikamaru was typing away furiously, ignoring the intercom message telling the remained students who had been killed. He already knew how many were dead because he was able to track the bracelets, he knew how many students were left and where they were. He took notice of two green dots where the shrine is. There was a series of small groups like this one as well of lonesome ones. He'd seen before his eyes, two dots disappearing from the radar only be replaced with a faint red light. He concluded that those were the dead ones.

 

He was a step away from being able to access the system but every time the program let him in, something would block him again. He peeked once more at the two green lights at the shrine and inspected their movements, they were close to him. If they came into contact with him he'd fail to achieve what had to do.

 

He went back to type a number of codes but he was once again prevented from accessing the system, it seemed like the program was semi-permanently blocked unless it's opened from the school. Shikamaru thought for a little while, there was only a one instance that could possibly an opening; that would be when the announcements are made. They have to open the system to let Madara speak through the intercom so if Shikamaru hacked the intercom system during the broadcast, he'd be able to access the main computer and deactivate the bracelets.

 

The genius, minimized his page to check on the two dots that were now on the move. He took a quick peek at the battery; 70%. He was still clear for now, he shut the screen and put the computer back in his bag. He headed towards the shrine, crouching in the bushes to get a good look at who exactly the two dots were. If they banded together that would mean that they weren't playing the game right?

 

His eyes widened when a dark, rather beautiful figure twirled down the end of the steps before locking his hands behind his back with a smile directed to the person coming down the stairs along with him. Shikamaru smiled in relief, if anyone was not playing it had to be the Uchiha. The boy had always been nice. He was even more relieved when Naruto made his way down the stairs to meet Sasuke. He looked shaken but still like Naruto. This was great, Naruto was strong, he would be useful.

 

Shikamaru took this as a gift from God. Exiting from the bushes slowly, he looked on with happiness.

 

“Naruto...Sasuke!”

 

He could use their help.

 

-You are not alone-

 

Sasori never expected that he'd be teamed with Tayuya. He never expected the strong looking girl to come crying to him with nowhere else to go and no one else to run too. He took her in, since he did not want to be alone but he held no attachments to her. At this moment, it was just the two of them and the crashing waves beneath them. Sasori didn't want to fight and neither did Tayuya. All they wanted was to return to the life they had before.

 

That's it. Sometimes Sasori wondered if that was too much to ask...maybe he shouldn't of been so unhappy with the life he had before. Maybe he should have been kinder to his parents and maybe he should have been a more diligent student but he couldn't turn back now. There was no turning back, he had heard all the deaths. Those people didn't die on their own, they were murdered. _Murdered._ How did things get so horrible? Why were they chosen out off all the classes in their school?

 

He didn't want to believe that it was fate, that they would be bestowed such a cruel fate. That twenty-one students, mere teenagers, had their lives taken away and for what? He'd seen previous programs like this, they'd always have the one student who came out victorious on the news. The winner was usually boys but the one he saw was a girl. She was laughing, her eyes crazed. Sasori concluded that their was no winning in the program. If you lost, you're dead and if you 'win' you lose your sanity. Nothing was pleasant about any of those choices.

 

He looked over at Tayuya, the wind was blowing in her red hair and her eyes were hard as she stared at the rocks in wonder. She had stopped crying long ago, neither of them could believe that they had survived to the 48-hour mark. They came to the conclusion that the worst would be alive at the moment. The killers would be the only ones left.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sasori asked with a slight stutter since he had spoken much since they arrived. Tayuya tore her eyes away from the rocks to look at the equally red head with a hard expression on her face.

 

“Do you think...it will hurt...to fall down there?” She said slowly, pointing at the water that surely had sharp rocks under the waves since the reef had sharp rocks of it's own. Sasori thought for a minute, if someone were to fall in there, they'd surely die rather quickly. It wouldn't take long for life to leave that person.

 

“It would hurt but the pain would not last long.” He explained, his eyes now hypnotized by the beautiful waves. He had never come to appreciate such an amazing sight. He should have done that all before so maybe he wouldn't have any regrets.

 

It was silent for another good bit of time before Tayuya turned to Sasori and rested her hand on his gently. He looked at her in surprise, his eyes softening at the eased look on her face. She looked so calm and at peace with everything.

 

“Let's jump...”Tayuya requested, her eyes held no fear. Only hope. Hope that this would be the escape to a better place. Sasori was afraid, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to die by the hands of the students of this school. He didn't want to be murdered. He didn't want to be like the victims on TV. He thought for a while, listening to the crashing waves. Was this truly an escape? Was this truly the only way to get out of here without being murdered? He didn't know but for some reason, he looked into the blue skies, took in the fresh smell and just like that he wasn't scared anymore. There was always a next time...always a next time.

 

Hopefully, in his next life, he'd appreciate all the little things and regret nothing. He nodded and tightly gripped her hand. Together they slipped off the cliff, only feeling a sharp pain before everything was gone. They were gone. By their own terms.

 

The next life, awaiting them.

 

-You are not alone-

Hyuuga. Hyuuga, a name of prestige. A prestige that didn't belong here. That's what Neji concluded as he glared down at every thing and anything that passed him by. He was pissed beyond belief, not only was he giving a shitty flashlight as a weapon but he was also separated from the person he wanted to spend his nights with. The frosting on the angry cake had to be how Sasuke was cuddled up in Naruto's arms and moved by his speech of protecting Sasuke. Neji wanted to be the one to do that but the blond foiled his wooing plans.

 

You see, Sasuke's name was also one of prestige meaning that warped Neji into thinking that destiny coupled them. Not only did he enjoy the benefits of having an Uchiha under his arm, he had the benefits of Sasuke being incredibly beautiful with a hint of feisty. Neji could only imagine what beautiful mysteries the Uchiha was hiding under those clothes. Yes it was perverted to think such a way but he already knew he was going to be with Sasuke in the end.

 

His destiny was to be with Sasuke...to make him bear his sons but many people had crushes on Sasuke boys and girls in their school would constantly fill his locker with love letters and confessions when he walked down the walls. All of them turned down but that didn't stop Neji's jealousy. So he spread the rumor that Sasuke was into guys like him. Since Neji was handsomely unique looking, nobody stood a chance to try to fit that criteria.

 

That was all before this happened and now he wasn't even sure Sasuke would be alive to do all those things for him. He made that his main goal, finding Sasuke. The rest was far from his mind, and would be far from his thoughts until he found the gentle brunette who was probably stuck with that miserable Uzumaki.

 

It irked him to think that the blond was alone with someone like Sasuke. The temptation would be too strong to resist, Naruto would have surely jumped on the Uchiha by now. He refused to let the other defile **His** Sasuke.

 

There was no way. He'd find Sasuke. And then, he'd make him his.

 

-You are not alone-

 

Orochimaru was faced with a new enemy, someone much like him but so different at the same time. Kabuto. The man had caught him when he was relieving himself in the bushes. He stared at him with those large glasses glinting in the light. Orochimaru smirked and Kabuto shared the look

 

The silently pack was made.

 

They were partners by the house with a well.

 

-You are not alone-

 

They were resting against the tangerine trees, Kakashi had plucked three plump tangerines from the tree for them to feast on. He then pulled a slight drawn back Obito who munched on the fruit numbly while staring shamelessly at Iruka who was smiling as he shared small talk with Kakashi who was also eating the sweet fruit.

 

“How long have you too been together? Here...I mean.” Iruka asked, and Obito sighed in relief. A pretty normal question to ask. Not once did the brunette look at him during the exchange, it was as if he wasn't even there. All attention was directed to Kakashi who barely noticed Iruka's lack of care for the Uchiha.

 

“Since I found him. I could never leave this reckless kid all alone.” Kakashi stated in a loving matter as he threw an arm over thin shoulders, pulling his lover close. Obito whined, padding at the stronger teens chest with playful displeasure.

 

“Kakashiii. I'm not reckless!” Obito pouted, loving the attention Kakashi was finally giving to him and only him. Maybe he really was jealous. He just didn't like the prospect of people trying to take the only man he'd ever love away from him. Kakashi was all he needed in the world. Iruka's smile never left his softly tanned face.

 

“Oh my. You are quite protective of Obito-san, aren't you?” The brunette said pleasantly but all Obito could hear was jealousy and anger. It made him uneasy so he wrapped his arms around a pale bicep and pressed his lips against the pale cheek softly. Kakashi looked at him in confusion as Obito fondly agreed but was shrunk back when Iruka uttered...

 

“Looks like such protectiveness...has led you to injury.” He pointed out Kakashi's covered eye. The Uchiha immediately looked down at his lap guiltily. He felt bad for not finding Kakashi quick enough. If he had found Kakashi sooner then maybe the man wouldn't have been attacked by the girl. It felt horrible to know that his love was injured. All the blood...it hurt him.

 

Kakashi noticed Obito's down turned look and wrapped his arms tighter around him before turning to address Iruka who had a strange expression on his tanned face. “That's not true and even if it was, I'd be glad to take an injuring knowing that I did it to protect my beautiful Obito.” Kakashi said with the up most pride causing the dark haired boy to blush brightly. He raised his head to look lovingly in his boyfriends eyes...so grateful to have Kakashi as his one and only.

 

“I see...”Iruka muttered before he slowly got up, the two others looked at him in question but he shook their wonder off by telling them that he was just going to pluck some more tangerines. When Iruka was out of sight, Obito threw his arms around Kakashi's neck; blushing brightly. The other followed his example, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

 

“I-I love you.” Obito breathed out, trembling at how much love he felt for the man. It was burning him from the inside out. Kakashi's face turned serious as he drew Obito into a passionate kiss, showing his love through actions rather then words. Obito was above the moon and probably higher then that. Yes...there was no doubt about it, he would spent eternity with Kakashi and only Kakashi.

 

They would die together and they would live together. That's the way things had to be. Program or not.

 

Meanwhile, Iruka was leaning in the shadows. An angered expression on his face. He concluded that he hated Obito Uchiha with every fiber of his being.

 

-You are not alone-

 

They ended up in the clinic, thanks to Sakura's navigational skills. There, they would be able to see the condition of Ino's arm. It took them a good hour before they finally arrived there. Lee set Ino down and took his weapon from Sakura. He peeked in the window, making sure no one was there before he slowly opened the door. He concluded that there was no one inside and motioned for Sakura to help her injured friend in.

 

Once in, Lee hoisted her onto the table and inspected her arm. There was a gash and a large portion of the pale skin was purple and blue but the bone seemed to be intact. That was good news for Ino.

 

“You'll be fine!” Lee assured as he grabbed some bandages from the cupboards and wrapped them clumsily around her arm until his girl friend pushed him aside.

 

“It's not like that Lee-kun! It's like this...” Sakura said as she wrapped the bandages comfortably around her crying friends arm before securing it and wrapping her arms around her friend. Calming her down with soothing humming and careful words. Ino was soon lulled into a restless sleep, Sakura set her down gently and went to join Lee at the window. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so she could slip her arms around his back slowly.

 

“Thank you...for arriving when you did...thank you.”She whispered against his shoulder. Lee grinned and wrapped his arm around her, playing with her pink strands lovingly. He was also thankful that he arrived in time to save her and Ino. “I was looking for you... I was so worried.” Lee said painfully, squeezing her tightly. He never thought he would get to her in time...how lucky was he to find his beautiful girlfriend.

 

“I know...I wanted to look for you too but Ino didn't want to move around too much...It's been hard to keep her with me but we are friends ya'know?” She confessed guiltily but Lee did not reprimand her for saying those words. Ino was scared while Sakura was more courageous, it's hard to lug around someone who isn't as optimistic about the situation.

 

“I understand Sakura but we must stick together and maybe Ino's approach is good. Maybe Ino is right...maybe staying around until it's only us three would be a good thing-”

 

“What for us to blow up together!?” Sakura yelled all of a sudden, tears bursting in her eyes as she crumbled to the floor in a crying mess. Showing her fears for the first time, she was shaking like a leaf and her tears dripped onto the tiled floor. She dug her hands in her hair as she sobbed. “I've tried to accept it...to understand that I could die here...but I cant! I refuse to die here like this! I'd have to kill everyone wouldn't I?! How am I suppose to do that-” She was cut off by Lee pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“You don't have to do all those things because I will do it for you...I'll do anything for you!” He promised her, not seeing the mortified Ino who had just heard those words. She was shaking her head at the door way, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at them with disbelief and fear. Lee's eyes widened as he got up to try to clear things up but the minute he stood up, the blond was running.

 

“Ino! Wait...it's not like that!” Sakura called after Ino, running after the injured girl. This was horrible. How could he be so reckless with his words, knowing that this was not a time to act so negligently. Kakashi would never do a mistake like that. Naruto would never do a mistake like that. Lee felt so stupid as he ran after the girls.

 

They were running for what looked like hours but was mere minutes. Despite being injured, the girl was fast and dodge through the trees. She refused to listen to them, she just kept on running until she reached the edge of the island. The wind was strong, blowing through her long hair. Her tears falling into the water she stood over. When Lee and Sakura reached her, they were breathing hard.

“Ino please! You have to listen!”Sakura begged her, tears in her eyes as she tried to get her best friend to trust her like she needed her too. She didn't mean to scare Ino. She was just scared.

 

Ino watched them as the wind blew around her, her hair flowing in the wind and the water specks hitting her back. She was standing on the very edge, not knowing why but somehow she felt safer on the edge then she did with the people she thought she could trust.

 

“Why should I listen to you guys?! I didn't hear wrong...you guys were planning to kill me!” She cried out.

 

“No! It wasn't like that just let me explain!” Lee tried but the girl glared at him, silencing him. He disliked when people were angry at him, it made him feel horrible. He shouldn't have said those words from the beginning, he cursed himself for such stupidity.

 

He was regretting.

 

Sakura was guilty.

 

And Ino felt so alone.

 

-You are not alone-

 

This was the part where Kurenai lost her mind. She thought it was when Shizune was killed but it was actually when she claimed her first victim. Before, she didn't believe in 'Once you have a taste, you can't stop' but she was feeling it now, she got the taste of killing and now she wanted nothing more then to do just that. This was not only about Shizune anymore, it was about her too. She had to kill as many people to satisfy her needs.

 

She walked with no caution, not carrying who she frightened or who attacked her because she knew no matter what, she'd win. All her classmates were too stupid and too naive to kill her before she killed them, not that she was complaining or anything. They were easy kill unlike her.

 

She was coming up on a new terrain, it was a house a small home but still a house. Good a place to rest is what she thought until she heard the creepy voices that could belong to no one other then Orochimaru but she couldn't identify the other person. It could be the weird kid with the glasses. She didn't care who it was as long as they were dead.

 

Kurenai hid behind the house, peeking at them from around the corner with her weapon of choice; the gun instead of the knife this time. Taking on two people would be easier with a gun. If she aimed right, she could shoot Orochimaru right in the back of the head from here but she had very little experience with guns so that was not probable.

 

“...I can attract them...”

 

“I'll blow up...”

 

She heard them say but she couldn't catch all of it but from the sounds of it, it looked as if they were going to attract what was probably the rest of the students and blow them up, but that angered Kurenai. That was her job! It was her mission to kill all of those good for nothing students to avenge Shizune and appease her needs. When she looked around the corner again, the two were on the move. She followed after them discreetly, she'd kill them when the time would come. Since, if she thought about it, if they killed a nice amount of what's left things would be easier for Kurenai in the long run.

 

-You are not alone- (Religious and demonic content ahead)

 

Tenten was crying, crying loudly. She was hiding, hiding from all the monsters out to get her. Every one of them were evil. They were all vile demons out to get the soul that belongs to God but she wouldn't let them get her...Oh no she wouldn't....she was child raised in the house of God. She would not be offed by those things.

 

She would get rid of them and save the world from the demons that were confined on the island so that no one else would be touched by their acid evil. TenTen believed that God made this happen...that God gave her this mission as a test to see how strong and how well she could hurl over the challenges sent her way. She shed her clothes, praying that God bless her naked skin as she hunted for the demons.

 

She grabbed the sharp arrow of the crossbow, digging a cross between her breast where her heart rested. God was in her heart. She'd succeed for Him. With one last prayer, she load her crossbow with a shaky smile and ran anywhere. The demons were surely lurking somewhere.

 

It was an hour or so before she came across three demons by the edge of the of the cliff. They were yelling at each other, their voices deep and vile. Two of them were female and the other was male. One of the demons was standing at the edge, tears of blood dripping down her demonic red eyes onto her sickly pale cheeks while the two others continued their demonic chants.

 

This was her chance. The demons hadn't noticed her yet, they hadn't seen her yet. She lifted her crossbow, pointing at the male demons head. This was her only shot to prove to God that she was strong enough to overcome these demons that plagued this island and prevent them from ever stepping foot on this planet again. They had no place in the soil of God! They did not belong here! **They had to be eliminated!**

 

“Die!” She roared, her finger pulling on the trigger. It was almost like she was stuck in a cheesy slow motion movie as she watched her God sent arrow fly towards the back of the male's head while he was chanting. The sharp tip glistening in the sun before it struck it's target right in the back of the neck, the chants were interrupted and Tenten laughed happily. She had won! The demon stood ridged for a while, gagging on it's own blood before slowly falling onto his knees then finally lifelessly on the floor.

 

The female demon next to the fallen demon was screaming, wailing. The other one looked with shell shocked red eyes, remaining on her spot at the edge of the cliff. The naked girl laughed wildly, thinking she'd won until even redder eyes full of blood landed on her. She stopped in her tracks, shakily lifting her crossbow up as the female demon stalked towards her with gritted teeth.

 

“N-No! Do-Don't come any closer!” She begged the demon but the demon did not listen so Tenten shot clumsily. The arrow hit the demon in the arm, the arrow digging into the demon's flesh. The female creature was on a stand still for a few minutes but sobered up quickly, Tenten had no time to react before one of her buns were tightly grasped and her naked body was flung at the blond demon's feet. TenTen gazed up at crying eyes that were not red but crystal blue and she knew. She knew that she had failed. She smiled up into the sky as she was lifted off the ground mercilessly and tackled onto the blond. All three of them were falling but it somehow felt like flying.

 

Until they could see nothing but darkness.

 

Lee died without knowing who killed him, accused of being a demon.

 

Ino died scared, cursing her own fate.

 

Tenten without her mind, believing her classmates were demons.

 

Sakura brought them to their deaths, demeaning that this world was unforgiving. She didn't belong in it, she would not let Ino in it, Tenten shouldn't have even appeared and Lee did not deserve it.

 

The bodies floated in the cold waters below.

 

-You are not alone- (End)

 

“Naruto...Sasuke!” They heard someone call from behind them. Naruto stiffened while Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Naruto was the first to slowly turn around with a terrified look that he cursed, he hated how afraid he was of facing someone that could potentially kill them. They were lucky enough to have only ran into TenTen and if it wasn't for Sasuke, they wouldn't have survived. However, when Naruto looked at the one who called their names, the terror slipped away and replaced by relief.

 

“Fuck, man.” He breathed out in relief, holding a hand over his heart. Sasuke ran past him to stop in front of Shikamaru with a beaming smile on his face. “Shikamaru-san!” Sasuke said happily, all worries seemed to have slipped out with the presence of a friendly classmate rather then a hostile one. Truth be told, the Uchiha wanted to be strong but he was terrified.

 

“Yeah...it's me...and don't worry, I'm not hostile.” Shikamaru assured. The partners looked at each other, their eyes searching one another. Trying to figure out whether they should trust the other when it they realized there was no hope if they doubted every person they encounter, they had to give their classmates a chance. Naruto nodded to Sasuke, his eyes soft and full of relief. Sasuke turned to the genius with a weak yet relieved smile.

 

“We trust you Shikamaru-san...but please don't betray our trust.” Sasuke begged, pleadingly while Naruto remained quiet, observing Shikamaru with his deep blue eyes. He had to make sure the man was not a threat to himself or to Sasuke. He would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to the Uchiha.

 

“Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that but I do have a plan that could interest you guys.” Shikamaru said deviously as he sat on the floor and pulled out his laptop to show him what he was planning on down. He motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to seat themselves beside him, they each took one side. Naruto felt uncomfortable being so far away from Sasuke but Sasuke had chosen to sit the opposite side of the genius as he leaned in to see what was on the laptop.

 

Naruto felt a tinge on jealousy as he noticed Shikamaru's flickering to Sasuke's face and back to the screen. He probably hoped he wouldn't be noticed but the blond did. However, Naruto didn't blame him for looking since Sasuke was very beautiful after all. The boy had always attracted attention so this was nothing new. It still didn't stop him from feeling a little self-conscious that Sasuke would be swept away by Neji or even Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He had to concentrate. Shikamaru was explaining his plan to disarm the bracelets to make escape possible to them. Sasuke shot up quickly at the news and plopped himself in front of the shocked Naruto with a huge blushing smile on his face, tears of happiness welling in his eyes as he threw his arms around a blushing Naruto's neck.

 

“We can escape! We can **live**! Naruto-san this is amazing!” Sasuke cried out happily, shaking Naruto in his arms with an impossibly bright smile on his face. Naruto pulled himself out of his shook and gently patted Sasuke's back with a small smile on his face. He never knew how good it felt to have Sasuke in his arms and not only that, he had the additional good feeling of knowing that they could make it out of here.

 

“... **It's not that easy though.** ” Shikamaru broke the small bout of happiness guiltily but he didn't want them to hope that he could do something and things turn horrible for them. He had to explain the whole situation with all it's horrible details.

 

“W-what?” Sasuke deadpanned and Shikamaru sighed, closing his laptop to face the two who had awkwardly released each other from their joyful embrace. “We can't assume that they don't have coast guard and gun men ready to shoot any student to escape from the island. I mean, we can't assume that nobody has ever tried to escape by sea. They are probably prepped for that. We have to think of a way to get out of here without getting shot down.” The genius concluded regretfully.

 

“What can we do?” Naruto said strongly, he was hell bent on getting out of here with Sasuke and whoever wanted to leave along with them. He would do anything and everything in his power to make that happen because he refused to let an angel die here and because he refused to let the program win by claiming more victims. Shikamaru looked down, not knowing what to say. Sasuke sobbed quietly, desperation hitting him like a brick... **there was no way?**... _ **They'd die here...?**_

 

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes hard as the sound of soft sobs left the angel's lips. His heart clenched in his chest, it was painful to hear someone he loved in so much pain and desperation. He wanted nothing more then do take this away.

 

“I don't care what has to happen, I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here with Sasuke so tell me my options and I'll make sure they happen. I won't lose...as long as I have Sasuke with me...I can do anything. So tell me what to do?!” He finished his speech with clenched fist and determined eyes. Sasuke got up slowly, shocked by Naruto's declaration. He wrapped his hands around a bicep, tugging on the arm lightly.

 

Naruto looked down into tear filled dark eyes, his heart aching as Sasuke gaze him a trembling smile. “Y-Yes...let's...let's do our best?” Sasuke tried, his voice cracking as he tried to pull a more firm smile but it dropped in disappointment, he was so happy before....but now...Naruto didn't even want to think about, he boldly threw his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders in hopes of comforting him. “Yes. We'll do our best...Now Shikamaru, tell us what we have to do.” Naruto demanded. Shikamaru sighed, shutting his laptop and getting up to face the two.

 

“Give me more time to think this through then return here before the third morning where I will try to disarm the bracelets. When that time comes, meet me here if it's not marked off. If it is, meet me over at the exposed rocks that you'll be able to find on your map. If you absolutely want to do something then; check the waters for the coast guard schedule to see if there's anytime we can squeeze through and stay alive.” Shikamaru instructed and the two nodded. Shikamaru shook them off and headed towards the shrine to continue what he needed to do.

 

Things were silent between Naruto and Sasuke when Shikamaru left but the two did not need words as their hands simultaneously weaved together and held on tightly. They were not alone...they could do this...because they had each other.

-You are not alone-

 

“ _Hello students! Here are the areas to avoid now, Along with the places I mentioned before, area C-07 and D-03 are off-limits now! Better get away from there as quickly as you can or else, Kaboom! That's all for to they, we will speak for the last time tomorrow where I will be shaking the lucky winners hands!”_ The cheery voice boomed through the intercom, reminding the students that not only were they on the brink of blowing up but that in the end, there could only be one.

 

**Only one.**

-You are not alone-

 

-13 students remaining-

 

-Chapter End-

 


	4. You are Not Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin heating up

Naruto couldn't let go of Sasuke's hand, walking down the small road that led to the forest from the shrine was absolute torture along with the silent fear that they would not be able to complete the task given to them. However, if they did accomplish their tasks and Shikamaru managed to tap into the system then they'd be able to return to the real world where he'd be able to protect Sasuke's life along with his own.

 

“Naruto-san...you're holding my hand to tightly.” Sasuke whispered but made to move to loosen his own hold on the tanned hand. He stayed silent as Naruto shook his head. “Please, let me just hold it a little longer.” The blond begged, sounding like a small child pleading for candy. Sasuke nodded, letting the tanned hand grip his smaller pale one as tight as he wanted. Sasuke didn't want to let go either.

 

They were both terrified of what was to come but they both knew that if they wanted to see a bright future or a future at all, they'd have to do whatever it takes and push aside their fears. Sasuke was the first to react, he crouched down, using one hand to pull out his map. He analyzed it carefully, noting that the ground the cover was vast. This was an island after all.

 

“Naruto-san, look at this.” He called for Naruto's enthusiastically as he noticed something rather intriguing. Naruto peered over his shoulder to inspect the map as well. Sasuke pointed out the picture of a ship near the shrine and a ship near the one near the picture of the reef. “See between these two boats, there's a huge gap. We should be able to slip through...but now that I think about it, we don't have a boat. We could swim it but...Never mind, that wouldn't be too smart...” Sasuke deadpanned, lamely.

 

Naruto smiled a little, feeling a little uplifted by the enthusiasm Sasuke was showing by trying to search for a way out instead of crumbling like a trapped bird. Naruto gently pulled the map out of Sasuke's hands, scanning it fully. He pointed to a small shack near the residential area. “Look, it's a harbor. They might have a life raft or something there that we can use to escape right in the water near it.” He showed Sasuke but the dark haired Uchiha shook his head, pointing at the ship that was stationed close to the harbor. “The boat is too close, they'd gun us down for sure.”

 

Naruto frowned, Sasuke was right, that path would be too risky. They'd be stuck in a sticky situation if they were caught in the middle of gunpoint in a life raft without any sort of protection. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a small smile, resting his pale hand against the clenched tanned fist that tore the edges of the map with his tight grip. Naruto looked down, feeling a blush creep up his neck as he stared into Sasuke's beautiful face. His dark eyes were so warm, he thought he would melt.

 

“Please, don't worry. Naruto-san...if we're together, there's nothing we can't accomplish so let's do our best...alright? Let's go to the harbor and check things out, it doesn't hurt to try.” He insisted softly, easing his long pale fingers around Naruto's hand. He pulled the blond along, heading towards where the map directed.

 

Naruto stared at the back of the boy's head. Just a few days ago, he was a nervous wreck even talking to the boy that he thought was angelically frail but now, things had changed. He was no longer nervous around the boy, he could even hold his hand without his palm getting sweaty and he now knew that the boy wasn't what he thought he was. Sasuke was actually far from frail, despite being delicate, the boy was enthusiastic. He held Naruto up and Naruto held him up.

 

He was proud of Sasuke and he wanted to show the boy how much he wanted a future too. With that resolve, he quickened his pace to walk next to the Uchiha who looked at him in surprise. “Naruto-san...?” “Sasuke. When we get out of here, let's get some dinner together?”

 

Sasuke smiled warmly, tightening his hold on Naruto's hand.

 

“I'd love that.”

 

-You are not dead-

 

He was at the harbor, hiding. He'd spotted Gaara a while back and took off in a run the minute the man spotted him. Neji was no coward, but he knew that Gaara was not someone he'd like to pick a fight with in the present circumstances. The cabin he was in was small, nothing much inside it. He could see a nicely folded raft and some rope along with different kinds of fishing nets that he could find no use for. Or could he? He was a genius after all. He could make a trap.

 

That's it! A trap! It was perfect, he'd use the net and the rope to trap the unsuspecting person that dared go through the door while he was hiding in there. With the gears in his mind turning, he got to setting the trap to protect him until he deemed it was safe for him to keep looking for Sasuke.

 

Thank God for making him a Hyuuga.

 

-You are not dead-

 

Iruka was tired. Tired of Obito's presence. The boy annoyed him to an unimaginable extent, clinging on Kakashi like a wanton whore. Iruke simply couldn't stand seeing Kakashi hold that Uchiha so warmly and so lovingly. That was suppose to be him! Now, all he could do was watch Obito claim Kakashi's lips with his own vile ones.

 

“Dammit...I have to get rid of him.” Iruka whispered, his voice dripping with hate. A feeling he cursed but it got the better of him. He knew that he'd never be able to kill another human so he racked ideas. He first thought was lying to Kakashi, maybe telling him that Obito was plotting against him, but he knew that there was no way the man would believe him over Obito.

 

His second thought was pushing the Uchiha to his death but he shook his head, there was no way he'd be able to do that. Kakashi would definitely suspect something, there was no way he would keep his eyes off Obito long enough for him to push the unsuspecting Uchiha to his well deserving death. The idea was a bust so he thought of another. One more clever.

 

That idea was pretending that he had spotted someone dangerous. Kakashi would definitely tell both of them to stay behind while he check it out. In that window of time, he'd be able to go against his beliefs and kill Obito with his bare hands. Despite, saying he wouldn't. He knew the Uchiha was much weaker then him, he'd choke the boy out and tell Kakashi that someone jumped them and before he couldn't do anything to stop the attacker from killing Obito. The plan was fool proof, Kakashi would be grieving and they could be together.

 

Perfect. He removed himself from his hiding spot, putting his drama classes to use, he pulled off a terrified face as he ran towards the couple urgently. They seemed to buy his acting as they quickly got up. Kakashi had a tense look on his face while Obito looked scared. He crouched in front of Kakashi, breathing heavily as he prepared himself to lie through his teeth.

 

“Guys...please! Ther-There was somebody staring at me in the bushes, I ran before he could attack me but he's surely following. I'm so sorry! I didn't know what else to do other then coming here.” He cried into the palm of his hands, covering the small smile that pulled his lip. This was definitely his best accomplishment.

 

Kakashi crouched in front of Iruka, his eye worried as he pulled the gun from his belt, resting his other hand against the shaking shoulder comfortingly before getting up and turning to Obito. “You and Iruka stay behind. I'll check things out, you two stay out of sight.”

 

Things were going just as he planned...

 

-You are not dead-

 

Kurenai was tired of tailing the two other things, she was itching to kill them. She had expected promise from them but they didn't have the capacity to track down the other students, they were wandering around aimlessly. Discussing their idiotic plans that would not work with fighting students. Sure it was smart if they planned on blowing up a room of frightened things but with the kind of people that were left, surely one of them would throw the grenade back.

 

She decided silently that it was time for their deaths. There was no point in keeping them alive while they remained useless to her winning. She waited for an opportunity, when they stopped for a rest. Orochimaru sat on a fallen log, breathing heavily and airing out his chest by fanning his shirt. Kurenai pulled out her knife out as she crouched walked behind him.

 

“That wouldn't be wise, Kurenai.” The snake like voice said playfully, surprising Kurenai as the voice broke the murderous silence she was building up. The man didn't even turn back to look at her and she knew why, it wasn't long before her gun was pulled out of her skirt and she was violently pushed to the side, her knife thrown inches away from her reach. She was ready to dash up until her arms were cruelly stepped on, keeping her pinned to the ground. She glared the Kabuto viciously and turned that spiteful glare to the other pale man who loomed over her with a sick smirk on his face.

 

“You see, Kurenai. We may not be the strongest but we are observant. We knew you were behind us the minute you showed up. And luckily you did... after all there's much I wished to do with that body of yours.” He hissed in that sickening voice. Kurenai kept a straight face while Kabuto looked just as sick as Orochimaru did.

 

“You're nothing but a conniving snake.” She hissed back venomously, Orochimary brought his face close to hers. His long tongue licking up her cheek. “You know what snakes are like right, Kurenai? They are cunning and oh-so-knowledgeable so thank you.” He hissed.

She glared violently, ready to fight until the gun was probed against her head. No, she refused to die before she killed every single one of the students and the man who brought them here, so she kept calm. She simple closed her eyes and waited for an opportunity.

 

She snapped her eyes open when Orochimaru grabbed the knife she thought would be her ticket out of here. Unfortunately, the freak had his hands on it. She grimaced as the knife was gently pressed against the collar of her uniform shirt. However, she wasn't surprised when the knife wasn't used to puncture her flesh, instead, it was dragged down the buttons. They popped under the pressure of the knife dragging until the last button was gone.

 

He treated her with the up most care, acting as if she was a fragile experiment he couldn't contaminate. He gently pried the fabric off her submitting shoulders, leaving her in her plain white bra. He ran his fingers over her flat pale stomach in wonder. Looking up at Kabuto who was sickly intrigued by the female body. “Look Kabuto, look how amazingly beautiful the outside of the human body is. So fantastic.” He complimented, causing bile to rise up in Kurenai's throat but she knew not the protest or else there was no way she'd make it.

 

She let Orochimaru continue his ministrations, the knife dragged up her stomach until it reached between her bra. The fabric gave up easily, her well endowed mounds breaking free from their restraints. She shut her eyes as clammy hands cupped her breasts strongly, kneeing them and probing at her pink nipples but she felt nothing. Nothing but disgust and hatred.

 

She hissed in pain when there was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She knew that the man had sliced her pale flesh. He watched as the blood slowly seeped out of the wound before he made another incision near the top of her breast. She bit her lip in pain, knowing that revenge would come soon very soon.

 

The slicing continued until Kurenai's top half was drenched in glistening blood, leaving her breathless and in pain. The slicing finished when Orochimaru had to take care of nature's business. He had to take a pee break. He asked Kabuto who simply watched with a tent in his pants since the beginning. Kurenai smirked inwardly, a soft spot, and with Orochimaru taking a break, she could exploit it.

 

She waited patiently until the snake was out of sight before she began her well planned exploitation. By the tent in his pants, she could tell that he was more into the physical aspect of the female body sexual instead of for experimentation purposes like the other freak was so she used that to her benefit. Jutting out her chest, she captured his attention which immediately zoned into her heaving mounds. She smiled at him, using her best act to be seductive.

 

“You're such a good boy...letting Orochimaru have all the fun while you stand there and watch...” She purred, spreading her legs enough for him to catch a glimpse under her skirt. He smirked, his finger twitching on the gun but not in the intent of shooting her...rather, in the intent of touching. There, she had caught him. “What are you implying?” He purred right back, licking his lips.

 

“I'm implying that you should be a bad boy and steal a little taste while the boss is away...don't worry, I won't say a word...” She finished her sentence with a seductive wiggle, selling him completely. He trapped her withing his arms, the gun in his left hand on the floor while the right one grabbed her covered womanhood tightly. She let him have his fun while she discreetly positioned her arms to strike. When she was ready and he wasn't, she slammed her fist against his head, wincing as her cuts burned but she brushed the pain away.

With a cry, Kabuto fell to the side. Holding his head, he held the gun tightly. She didn't let that stay a fact for too long as she threw herself at him, ripping the gun out of his palm and slamming the metal several times against his head to let the rage out. She knew the screaming probably scared Orochimaru off but she didn't care. All she cared about was the blood seeping out as she hit the bleeding head over and over again until the freak was no longer recognizable. He was dead...she had won despite the odds.

 

She was victor. She was not dead.

 

-You are not dead-

 

Obito felt extremely uncomfortable as Iruka dragged him along, telling him that they had to get a safe distance away. Despite Obito's crying and screaming to return to his lover's side, Iruka ignored him and kept his strong grip. The Uchiha was scared, fearing for his boyfriend's life along with his own since he could not trust Iruka.

 

They arrived at a large building, the place looked like an office of some sort. When they got in, Obito had barely any time to question as he was dragged up the stairs but at this point, he was tired of being pulled around by someone he knew didn't like him. He ripped his arm out of the brunette's grip and held the bruising appendage to his chest with a glare on his face. “That's enough! I'm tired of being dragged around.” He yelled, frustrated.

 

Iruka didn't turn to look at him, he kept looking forward, his fists clenched in a tight ball at the top of the stairs. The dark haired boy watched him with a burning glare on his pretty face. “You think everything is about what you want...” Iruka whispered, Obito only caught the gist of it. His eyes widened in confusion, not knowing what the brunette was talking about. “W-What?” He said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

 

“It's always about you...what you want to eat...what you want to do...what you want...who you want...you always got everything along with that cousin of yours. I didn't care...No I didn't care at all until...until you dragged Kakashi. You don't deserve someone like him...No...you are beneath him!” Iruka yelled, his fist shaking while Obito's whole body shook at the exclamation.

 

“You have no right to tell me that! I didn't drag Kakashi into anything...w-we love each other and that's the reason we're together. You can't tell me either wise.” The Uchiha said pridefully, knowing that whatever the brown haired boy said couldn't affect him since he knew the affection between them was too strong to allow them to separate from each other. He tried his best to ignore all the other comments Iruka said such as him being beneath Kakashi or how selfish he was.

 

“Don't you dare say Kakashi loves you back! He's nothing but blinded by that disgusting beauty of yours...I'll show him...I'll show him the truth and save him from you!” Iruke yelled once again, his voice booming in the staircase. He turned around swiftly as he yelled to face Obito with hot tears in his eyes.

 

Obito understood. He understood as he looked into the brunette's tear filled eyes. He understood that they were extremely similar. He was in this situation when he found out his best friend was in love with his lover as well. The frustration that Rin must have felt every time she saw them together. Despite being the lucky one in these situations, he understood how Rin felt and he understood what Iruka felt because he too was madly in love.

 

“Iruka...me and you...we are much alike.” “No, we-” “We are...we both love Kakashi so much that it hurts...he's our everything through thick and thin and we practically live for him and that's why...that's why I cannot let you take Kakashi away from me...I will fight you to the end for his love...so let's return to him?” He confessed. Watching as Iruka's face twisted into a look of surprise.

 

Suddenly, Iruka laughed out loud throwing his head back as he did so. When he was done, he trusted his arms forward violently, pushing Obito down the steps violently and watched until he was motionless at the bottom of the steps.

 

He whispered, “You can't sway me like you do everyone else.” With that, he left the bleeding Uchiha was unknowingly unconscious.

 

-You are not dead-

 

It felt like they were walking forever. Their feet were tired and the sun was beating down on them with every step they took towards the harbor. They never released their grip on each other, keeping the distance between them as minimal as possible. Naruto was tempted to wrap his arm around Sasuke's waist but he was too nervous to do such such a thing. On his part, Sasuke looked fairly entertained with his surroundings, he'd look at the different trees and flowers they passed by.

 

“Do you like nature?” Naruto asked softly, breaking the semi-silence that used to contain simply the sound of birds chirping in the trees they passed by. Sasuke looked up at him, smiling a little smile as he gazed at the leaves. “Yeah, it's really beautiful.” He replied gently. Basking In the peace amidst the Hell they were in. It was almost too perfect. Naruto almost felt like it was a date in a peaceful park if it wasn't for the gun in his palm or the bulletproof vest under Sasuke's clothes and the fact that they were nowhere near any kind of peaceful park.

 

They walked a little further before Naruto suggested they take a break at the edge of steep ground, on the other side was a clear field but they remained where they were, hidden by the trees. Sasuke sat himself in front of Naruto with his injured leg to the side. “How is it feeling now?” Naruto asked as he eyed the makeshift bandages. Sasuke gingerly touched his covered wound, wincing as his finger made contact with the wrappings. He looked up and frowned, “It burns a little but not enough to paralyze me completely.”

 

Naruto nodded, and stood up to stretch his arms and legs until he felt something slam into him, knocking him down. There was a burn and suddenly he was tumbling down into the field. The only sound that hit his ears was the shrill cry of Sasuke screaming his name. He felt his ankle hit the ground in an odd way when he finally reached the field ground. In that moment, all he knew was that they were being attacked. He didn't care who it was, all he knew was that he had to fight.

 

He pushed the weight on his chest off with impressive strength that had the other body reeling. Naruto shot up, grunting in pain as his foot touched the floor. He noticed a foreign object protruding out of his arm along with streams of blood. He was stabbed. He clenched his teeth tightly in hopes of subsiding his pain.

 

He quickly glanced over the moving lump he pushed off him, the red hair was a dead giveaway. He was attacked by Gaara.

 

“Naruto-san!?” He heard Sasuke cry once again, glancing up quickly he say the boy on his hands and knees at the edge of the step perch they fell down from with tears in his terrified eyes. He knew that Sasuke knew that the other boy was not friendly. He had to protect Sasuke from this threat...he had to make it out alive. He cursed internally as he realized his gun was no longer in the palm of his hand. He was weaponless and to his knowledge, so was Gaara.

 

Speaking of the red head, Gaara menacingly picked himself off the ground with a smirk on his lip, his green eyes dense with blood lust. Naruto took a step back, ignoring the pain as he kept a firm gaze on Gaara.

 

“Sasuke, stay back.” He ordered, causing Gaara to smirk even wider. “You make me flustered, Naruto...thinking of me as a treat to that little bitch and yourself. I'm honored.” He laughed a joyless laughter.

 

“Gaara...we don't want to be a part of this game...we are going to escape this place...if you step down now, you can join us.” Naruto offered, not wanting to fight his classmate but he was ready for it. He wasn't going to bow down so easily just because the others chose to kill each other while they chose not to, Naruto refused to let that decision leave them defenseless. He watched as Gaara threw his head back, laughing manically.

 

“Are you stupid?! There is no way out of here.” He mocked, snickering cruelly but his laughing did not bother Naruto. The blond persisted, his eyes hard and relentless. “Before this, we were nothing but classmates to each other but now...now we are both victims to this program...don't let it suck you into it's murderous vortex. You can help us work on a way to get out of here. So tell me now, will you join us or will you chose to play this disgusting game?” He asked, his voice thick and tight with tension.

 

Gaara stared at him with those green eyes of his before they glanced up to the tense looking Sasuke who watched in the sidelines with a hand over his beating heart, eyes wide and terrified. Gaara knew at that moment, as he stared at that beautiful tear stained face, that he couldn't pass up a chance to rip that beating heart out of that boy's pale chest.

 

“You were right about one thing, Naruto. We were nothing to each other but I am no victim. You should have known from the minute I stabbed you, that I was playing this game to the fullest and I have no intention of being soft with you. And when, I'm done...I'll take him.” He finished darkly, pointing at Sasuke who fell back, gasping in fear.

 

Naruto growled, his eyes vicious and his hands clenched tightly at his side. He was shaking with fear and anger. He was scared to fight Gaara, he was afraid of dying but when he remembered Sasuke protecting him despite the fear he felt, his fear dispersed into courage. The same courage the Uchiha must have felt when he defended their lives.

 

He curled his hands around the handle of the knife buried in his arm and pulled it out with a pained grunt. “Naruto-san! Stop this, please don't fight him! Please!” Sasuke's begging voice captured his attention, his blue eyes tracking every tear that slid down those pale cheeks as he clutched his heart as he sobbed. The boy was an angel, he had to protect that angel. “No.” He refused and held up the knife, pointing it at Gaara with a hard glare on his face. “I refuse to let him stop us from reaching our goal and I refuse to let him hurt you.”

 

“Naruto-san no! Please just run!” Sasuke cried out but his words were unheard as the red-head charged at Naruto with a crazed look in his eyes. He seemed to feel nothing as the blade of the knife buried itself in his cheeks. Naruto held onto the knife stabbed into Gaara's mouth as he was thrown onto the floor and they began rolling as the blood battle turned into a test of strength. Gaara's blood dripped down from his face onto Naruto's in a bloody mess, the blond couldn't believe the boy hadn't even felt the knife pushing through the flesh of his cheek.

 

Naruto was no match for the pure adrenaline coursing through Gaara's veins that made him impossible to hurt and impossibly strong. Naruto could faintly hear Sasuke screaming and the sound of rustling but his time was short as Gaara began pounding at his head with his fist, the strong knuckles beating against his skull. He could barely breathe and his head was spinning but he had to be strong because he knew Sasuke was around and if Gaara lost interest in him, he'd surely hurt the angel he was desperately trying to protect.

 

But his determination only lasted so long as he was hit with a particularly hard punch, knocking him out cold. Gaara ended his rain of punches when Naruto was no longer moving. Sasuke screamed so loud he thought his voice was going to disappear, his tears were streaming down his face in streams of terror as he ignored the bleeding Gaara and staggered down the hill towards Naruto.

 

Gaara watched in fascination as Sasuke whimpered and let out pathetic cries as he fell to his knees beside Naruto's bloody head and pulled the injured head to his chest with his shaky arms. Gaara didn't know what to make of the scene and Sasuke was burning with pure disbelief.

 

“No...Naruto...Naruto-san...please wake up!” He cried into the blond's hair and Gaara had enough. He was tired of playing this stupid game of watching weak people turn into emotionless messes when they lost the ones they loved most. Gaara hated weakness. He stalked over to Sasuke and lifted him up by his chin.

 

The boy struggled, tears rolling onto his fingers and tingled his skin. “S-Stop it! Let me go, I want to be with Naruto-san!” He begged, not fully acknowledging that the red-head held his life between his finger tips. He used his other hand to extract the knife from his cheek when he saw a figure looming beside a tree. His eyes widened, even his crazed mind knew better then to mess with the person near the tree. He dropped Sasuke to the floor and ran before it was too late.

 

Sasuke didn't care why Gaara had ran away, all he cared about was Naruto. He crawled towards the man and held him once again, crying and trembling with the man held against his chest. Bleeding and battered. He barely heard the sound of footsteps behind him until a hand planted itself on his shoulder. He looked back, his tear-filled became fear-filled as he braced himself for death which was the only thing he thought about when he saw the man before him.

 

The person who brought them into this hell, Madara.

 

The man stared at him from a few steps away and Sasuke's heart was beating up a storm in his chest. He wanted to run away, he wanted to get as far away from the man as possible but he couldn't leave Naruto here to die, he couldn't possibly to that to the blond who has done everything to stay by his side. Sasuke cringed and buried his face in Naruto's blond hair when the large pale hand extended towards him and rested on his head...

 

Gently...?

 

His snapped open in confusion...the man who had sent them to their death and turned friendly classmates against each other was being gentle with him? He couldn't believe it. He stared at the man shocked and in disbelief.

 

What was happening?

 

-You are not dead-

 

Obito groaned in pain at the bottom of the steps, his whole body was aching and burning from the fall. He forced his eyes open, the ache in his head was incredible and he wanted nothing more then to cry but he had to get up. He didn't understand, had he fallen down these steps?

 

No! No! That wasn't it, he remembered. He was here with Iruka...the brunette had began ranting furiously and instead of running away, he defended his love with Kakashi and in consequence, he was pushed down the stairs and knocked unconscious.

 

Obito was a lot of things at the moment but if their was one word to describe the feeling he felt right now and that was rage. He was burning with rage, his teeth clenching as he forced his body up. He wanted to hurt Iruka more then anything in the world at the moment. He limped towards the door, his hazed mind leading him numbly down the path he and Iruka took.

 

His face was unrecognizable, blood caking down his hairline and flowed down to his chin. His face was contorted in anger that was a far cry from his usually angelic face but Obito didn't care much about what he looked like at the moment. He couldn't believe that someone would stoop so low and try to hurt him in favor of getting to his boyfriend who was completely oblivious to the psychopathic Iruka.

 

But, like hell he'd ever lose to someone like that. Kakashi was his and he'd make sure the other would know that.

 

He wasn't going to play nice anymore because he wasn't going to be the one that ended up dead in the ditch and that was for damn sure.

 

-You are not dead-

 

Konan was tired. She was tired of being here, she wanted out! She was standing at the edge of the water on the shore, she wouldn't dare enter the cabin since she had witnessed Neji holding himself up in there, she did not want a confrontation. What she wanted to do was leave! She wanted to go back home to her boyfriend which she missed so much.

 

Pein was probably waiting for her to return impatiently. He was probably biting his nails at the very thought of her being mutilated by one of her classmates while he was warm and safe in her home. She wanted to go back to him and that's what she was going to do!

 

She thought about it for a while as she stared at the blue water crashing against the sandy shore. She was going to swim, it was the only way out. While all her classmates fought to be the victor, she'd be the smart one that swam her way to the closest piece of land and escape this corrupted government game she was forced in. She was going to leave!

 

With that conclusion, she pulled off her shoes and socks, they would only hold her down. Then, she dived into the water and batted her arms and kicked her feet until she could no longer feel the disintegrating sand beneath her feet. She let tears of joy prick her eyes as she swam away from the island. She was actually going to make it to safety and away from this stupid game.

 

“SO LONG SUCKERS!” She yelled back at the island as she laughed widely but the happiness was cut short as a bullet whizzed past her and into the water. Her eyes widened, was that a bullet? Her head snapped towards the sound of a loud horn and her arms turned numb in the water where she floated. A large ship was coming towards her, on the ship, men stood with gun pointed at her.

 

“No..no...NO!” She screamed in fear as she began to fiercely swim. She didn't get far as a bullet was fired and the zooming metal fragment embedded itself into her back. She could no longer swim as the pain was unbearable, the blood pooling around the water around her. Her arms and legs could no longer keep her afloat, she gargled in pain and misery as she flailed in a weak attempt to stay above the water but it was in vain.

 

She was soon beneath the water, she could not see anything but red as the blood made the water obscure. Her eyes rolled back as she was forced to give her lungs air but the bloody water infiltrated her mouth and In consequence streamed into her lungs until she had no more air and her body went still in the water.

 

One of the men on the boat pulled out a radio transceiver and spoke into it in an amused voice,

 

“The escapee has been dealt with.”

 

-You are not dead-

 

Shikamaru was typing away at the laptop rapidly, preparing to tap into the main computers that controlled the bracelets around their wrists the minute the intercom was opened.

 

He was going to end this for everyone even if it killed him.

 

-You are not dead-

 

Rin was running, a smirk dancing across her lips as she got closer and closer to her target. Not long ago she had caught the creepy kid Orochimaru cowering like a little baby by a bush. She immediately sprang into action, extremely excited that she had finally came across prey.

 

The minute he saw her, he took off in a run. His long hair swaying behind him as he did so. His attempts to run away from Rin were futile since he was not one for sports and she was on the track team. Their speeds did not match as she was only paces behind him, a cruel smile on her face as she played with him.

 

She enjoyed every time the man looked back with a horrified look on his face. She had always hated him and seeing him so flustered and miserable was her joy. If it was going to be easy like this, she would easily be able to be the winner of this stupid Program.

 

The Program for her was more like a game, a game that was built just for her and she was going to win it! This was too easy. It only fueled her cruel self when Orochimaru would stumble around like a clumsy little lamb. It was long before he passed by a tree with some uprooted roots and tripped over it, falling to the floor with a miserable groan. She laughed loudly, mocking the nerd.

Rin stalked over to his prone, unmoving body. He was thin and snivel, he disgusted her endlessly and she considered killing him as a favor to the world. She reached down and flipped him over roughly only to be faced with a crazed smirk and a horrid laugh. She frowned in confusion and lifted her foot to stomp it foot on his chest, leaning in closely she growled, “What the fuck are you laughing at you creep?”

 

But he continued laughing until tears pricked his eyes, “ **YOU THINK I'D DIE ALONE HERE?! NO BITCH, IF I DIE I'M DRAGGING ONE OF YOU WITH ME!** ” He yelled at the top of his lungs and wiped his arm up so that Rin could get a good peek of what was in his hand. She gasped as she saw the grenade active and near blowing up

 

She didn't have time to scream as the grenade blew up and a cloud of smoke and fire erupted from the place they were once but not the place was littered with blood and limbs. Rin and Orochimaru were no more, their remains unrecognizable and mingled together in a gory mess.

Orochimaru died with no regrets, taking Rin with him as he did so.

 

-You are not dead-

 

Back in the control office, the uniformed men sat there looking at the screens in horror, praying that their kids would never have to go through something like this.

 

Such hypocrites they were.

-You are not dead-

 

-9 students remaining-

 

-End chapter-

 

 


	5. You are Not free

Sasuke was holding onto Naruto as if the man was a lifeline, his shaking fingers digging into the blond's clothes as he stared up at a man he did not expect to see. His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes wide and glazed over in fear. Yet, the man was not showing him any kind of hostility, the only thing Sasuke could feel was the burn of the hand currently resting on his head.

 

“N-No...” Sasuke whimpered, begging to not be hurt by the unwanted hand on his head. The man crouched in front of them and the scared teen shook harder. Tears welled in his eyes as the man stared at him. The gaze made Sasuke sick, so in consequences, he curled over and puked his guts out, coughing and crying as the fit was over. The man managed to back away before the vomit splattered onto his skin, his eyes, however, remained on the hunched over teen as he sobbed through his heaving.

 

“I will not hurt you.” The man stated and Sasuke's head shot up, his eyes wide and in disbelief, plundered in tears. He shook his head as he fell back onto his hands, seeing the pale palm reach for Naruto, he threw himself atop the man and curled himself up in order to protect the unconscious man.

He clung onto Naruto hard as the man reached down, beginning to lift up the limp blond. “NO!” Sasuke cried out, slipping off Naruto to claw at the man's pants, trying to keep him from taking Naruto away.

 

He yelped as a foot slammed into his side, sending him reeling to the ground, falling heavily on the floor. He tried to keep his tears in, chocking on the first that erupted from his fall. “Pleas-please don't take him away!” He sobbed into the dirt but the man was already on the move with the blond in his arms. Sasuke heaved, feeling sick to the stomach. He didn't want to be alone, he was afraid for himself and afraid for Naruto.

 

But...he couldn't leave Naruto with the man that sent them here, the blond would never leave him in the hands of someone so vile. With that, Sasuke willed himself to get off the ground in order to follow the man. He held onto his side as he limped behind the man carrying his blond friend, eying him suspiciously. “You are persistent. However, I didn't think you would stop fighting me.” The man said, a lick of humor in his voice. Sasuke shuddered at the sound of his voice, his hand clenching his side.

 

“I-I trust you.” He lied, feeling that that was what the man wanted at the moment. Sasuke wasn't going to be the one to deny giving this monster what he wanted, not when he was holding Naruto. “Good. There's a clinic near by, I'll be taking you two there for safety. No one will go near it.” He assured just as he pushed past bush to reveal a clinic. Sasuke almost gasped in relief but he felt apprehension when the man opened the door and set Naruto on the small closed off patio floor.

 

“H-How can you be so sure of that?” Sasuke asked cautiously, flinching as the man turned around to look at him with those intense eyes of his. The Uchiha had to look away. “The minute I get away from this place, the clinic and another sector will be off limits and anyone in it will blow up.” He explained and Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart beating rapidly in fear.

 

“S-So why would you bring us here?!” He yelled despite his fear, holding his side with one hand and the other resting above his heart. The man sighed, reaching behind him with a chuckle, mumbling about 'almost forgetting this thing'. Sasuke reeled back with tears in his eyes, thinking that the man was about to pull a gun out on them but, strangely enough, he pulled out some sort of device.

 

“I'll be turning your explosive bracelets off for 2 hours, after that, ground control will turn them back on. This will give you both enough time to take care of yourselves and leave.” He explained and the boy's vision felt as if he had entered a dark tunnel. A device that could turn off...the bracelets. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the man pressed a small button on the base of the device and suddenly, his bracelet was blinking a green light that slowly became solid. His...bracelet couldn't blow him up...for two hours.

 

He was breathing heavy, his mind reeling. Would he be able to take the bracelet off after they are turned off? He had to try it, even if it costs his life, this could be their only chance! Hell, this could help them all get out of here but...he needed that damn device. Sasuke's arms shook as he tried to think of a way to get the device that was now being stuffed in the man's back pocket.

 

“I'll be leaving now.” The man announced, walking towards Sasuke who stood there numbly. He stopped in front of the shaking boy who seemed almost in a daze, his large fingers reaching over to cup the delicate chin, tilting his head up. “This wasn't suppose to happen to you...” The taller male whispered and Sasuke did the first thing his mind could think of, he threw his arms around the man's waist, his hands intertwining purposely near the pocket he was sure the man had put the device.

 

“Thank you-thank you!” Sasuke did his best to sob yet in his mind he was gathering up his courage. This was his test, he had to do this for the benefit of everyone he cared about. The man's arms wound around him, holding him closely, stroking his hair in a comforting fashion. Sasuke knew that this was his moment, it was now or never. Now that the man was distracted with trying to comfort him, Sasuke grazed his finger along the antenna of the device. Pinching it with his thumb and index he pulled it up just as the man let him go with a smile that almost made Sasuke vomit in his mouth.

 

He was scared, terrified that the man would notice that the device in his back pocket was gone but to Sasuke's pleasure, the man nodded at him then left as he bid him good luck.

 

Sasuke stood there, frozen. Tears welled in his eyes as he crumbled to the floor as the sheer weight of his happiness hit him.

 

He did it. He did it.

 

-You are not free-

 

Gaara's legs were burning, he didn't know how long he had been running for. All he knew was that he had to get away, there was no way he was dying this quick, without even getting to kill all those stupid classmates of his.

 

He grit his teeth as he slowed himself to a stop, crumbling down at the root of a tree with a displeased look on his cut up and mangled face. He was so close to killing that piece of shit...so close to feeling the sweet sensation of ripping the Uchiha boy's apart, watching his beautiful asshole ripped to shreds by his meat as he slowly killed him in a pool of blood that belonged to that idiot blond who dared stab him in the face.

 

They were weak, so very weak. They did not deserve to be in such a tough world, Gaara had to kill them. He had to get rid of them or else he would not be satisfied but, his adrenaline from before was wearing down and he could feel the pain in his cheek becoming unbearable. He wouldn't be able to fight Naruto again in this state, the other man wasn't dead he knew that for sure.

 

He leaned against the tree heavily, he didn't understand what had happened. He was so close, so very close to ripping that beautiful throat out but that man, the man who brought him here just had to step in and save the boy. Gaara hated admitting he was scared of anyone, he knew that he could kill any of them but that man...that man had the power to end his fun in a millisecond. There was no way he could proceed in the satisfying act of murdering that angelic bitch and his lapdog.

 

Suddenly, he threw his head back, blood splattering on the ground from his wound as crazed laughter ripped through his throat. This was far from over, he was going to kill those two when the time was right, there was no one in hell that could stop him from tasting that sweet sweet blood and hear those screams.

 

His wounds were nothing, he would get what he wanted.

 

-You are not free-

 

Iruka felt anger pool in the pit of his stomach, here he was finally alone with the man he had dreamed about for years yet...the picture was not the same one as the one he had fantasized about. Instead of having his eyes trained on him with love, Kakashi only had eyes full of worry for that wretched Uchiha. When Iruka had finally made his way back after disposing of Obito, the silver haired man was quick to run over to him but the man wasn't worried about him. The man was only worried about the stupid Uchiha!

 

Kakashi wasted no time running past him when Iruka told him that they were attacked and 'unfortunately' separated. They ran for what seemed like forever but was actually just a small distance before Kakashi crumbled to the ground, his hair draped over his face, his uninjured eye wide and empty. “Obito...OBITO!” He howled, throwing his head back, the sound was drenched in pain and sorrow.

 

Iruka watched the man he loved break to pieces in front of him with sadness in his soul, not for Obito but for Kakashi. The man didn't yet know how worthless the boy's life was and how much more he himself could offer his love. The brunette inched towards him, kneeling behind him before gently resting his head against the strong back, winding his arms around the equally buff chest.

 

“It'll be okay Kakashi...he...he had a good life.” Iruka bit out, disgusted that he was even talking about that man stealing boy he detested so much despite himself. He felt the man shake his head, his fist raised to slam into the ground the dust raising as he did so. “No...it's not fucking enough that he had a good life! **HE WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE THE BEST LIFE**...with me...he was suppose to die somewhere happy not fucking here!” Kakashi roared, pounding his fist in the ground. His actions scared Iruka, he eased back just in case things turned sour for him.

 

“Who. Did. It?” The man grit through his teeth, slowly turning towards Iruka who froze in his spot. He had never seen the man he loved so much look so...fearsome. He was scared. He was so scared. “I-It was H-Hidan...” Iruka tried, feeling proud of it. He knew Hidan was capable of doing something like that so he was sure his love would by it and forget about Obito after raging for a little bit.

 

But Kakashi's eyes didn't flash with misery, the were doused in more anger but that anger was not directed at Hidan, it was directed at him. “So...Hidan did it? Hidan killed my Obito?” Kakashi drawled out, his body moving closer to the brown haired boy who stood still, looking down on the ground. The man grabbed the tan chin with his thumb and index fingers, lifting it. Iruka blushed as the silver haired man leaned in, he hoped for praise yet the only thing he heard were the words; “You're telling me that a dead man killed my lover?” whispered into his ear. His heart only had time to freeze before he was thrown onto the ground.

 

Soon, a heavy weight fell on his chest and strong fingers curled around his slender neck. He looked up into the raging eyes of the man he loved so much and then, just like that, pressure was applied to his windpipe. His eyes grew impossibly wide as his throat closed up, his air ways constricted as he gagged for air clawing at the pale fingers.

 

“ **You did it! You fucking killed him you bitch, I'll fucking kill you!** ” He heard Kakashi snarl over his gargling. Tears welled up in his bulging eyes, tumbling down his swollen red cheeks. The man he loved so very much...was looking at him with so much hatred. His heart was burning and his soul felt like it was being ripped out of his body along with the oxygen he so desperately needed. Kakashi was killing him.

 

It wasn't long before he felt his neck being lifted and slammed back down, Kakashi's powerful fist shaking him into the ground by his neck. He could feel the man trembling, his vision growing black as he stared into the enraged looking face. He regretted it...he regretted everything he shouldn't have done something so horrid as killing Obito, hurting Kakashi in a way where the man lost it.

 

“I'-Im s-so-sor-sorry..” Iruka chocked, letting his struggling hands fall to his side as he felt his life leave him. This was the end, he was going to die by the hands of the man he loved the most. Through his chocking he felt himself smile, at least...he saw him one last time.

 

With that...he died. His eyes rolled back in his head, falling completely limp in the man's hands. Kakashi heaved over the dead boy, his hands trembling as he back away and sat beside the body he had just killed. The boy who killed Obito. The thought alone had his hands curling over his face, a sob ripping through his throat.

 

He was broken, absolutely destroyed.

 

“K-Kakashi?” And then, as if heaven sent, the voice of his salvation called out to him. That sweet voice he loved so much said his name. He slowly removed his hand from his face and his eyes caught the sight of his injured angel standing there with wide eyes, his delicate body standing mere steps away from him. Kakashi shot up moving at an impeccable speed to scoop his awaiting lover into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

The couple held on tightly to one another, both crying tears of pure joy and worry. Obito kissed his lover deeply, cupping his face desperate to convey all the love he felt for the man. “I thought you were dead...” Kakashi whispered against the luscious lips that belonged to him and only to him. Obito chuckled humorlessly, “I could never leave you...”

 

Kakashi felt tears swell up in his eyes as he kissed the boy deeply, their lips moved against each other intimately. When they pulled away, Obito turned his gaze to the prone boy on the floor. “Did you kill him?” he asked softly, his hands resting on Kakashi's chest. His lover looked over at what he had done and nodded solemnly.

 

“I thought he killed you so I...” Kakashi trailed off. “He did...He tried to kill me but...even so,” Obito paused to kneel in front of the dead brunette, his fingers gently reaching over to close those pale eyelids. “Another one of us is lost.”

 

-You are not free-

 

Kurenai was breathing heavy as she watched over the man typing away at his laptop. Shikamaru, that was his name. She crouched down, wincing as her cut wounds stung bitterly. “You should stay away.” She almost gasped as his voice pierced the quiet air. She growled deep in her throat, getting up from her spot on the bush to walk over to him with her gun in hand. She pointed it at his head with a smirk.

 

“Are you stupid? You invited me over before I could even get here myself.” She said with a bitter skip in her voice. Shikamaru looked up at her with a smug look in his eyes, she frowned not quite understanding why he was so smug when she had the gun pointed at his head. “I think you are the stupid one.” He laughed and she growled, trusting her gun closer to his forehead.

 

“I've hacked into the bracelets. I control them now and with a simple click, I can end your life right here and I would walk away with no problems.” He explained and her eyes widened. “You're lying!” She roared, holding her stomach as her wounds throbbed.

 

“Want to take that chance?” Shikamaru said with a smirk and the moment her eyes widened, he knew he had gotten her. Little did he know, it wasn't long before her lips curled in a smile and she moved to pull the trigger but Shikamaru had spotted the movement quick enough for him to throw his computer at her causing her to recoil and drop her gun.

 

He cursed at having the toss away his laptop but his survival instincts kicked in before his common sense. He glanced over at the growling girl who was hissing in pain. Shikamaru's eyebrow raised, so Kurenai was injured? The man almost laughed but with her inches away from the gun, he knew it was best to book it. With that, he turned around and sprinted through the forest knowing that she would not be far behind.

 

He cringed at the sounds of her roaring from behind him. This girl was absolutely crazy, it was insane. Never had he ever seen the girl like this before, she had a murderous gaze in her red eyes but the anger portrayed in her demeanor was not directed to him exactly, he felt like it was for the world. What had anyone here done to her? Everyone was so nice to her and...to her and Shizune. Shizune was dead. Shizune had been killed just like Choji had been killed.

 

Shikamaru slowed to a stop, his fists clenched to the side and his head bowed. He heard her slow to a stop behind him, her breathing heavy and pained. The smart boy knew that she was in pain right now and she transformed that grieving pain into hatred for everyone.

 

“She wouldn't have wanted this you know?” Shikamaru said emotionally as he looked up at the starry sky. “Do. Not. Do not talk about her like you know her! LIKE YOU CARED ABOUT HER!” Kurenai roared, charging at Shikamaru knocking him down onto the ground. She tossed him onto his back and straddled him with her knees pinning his arms to the ground, her gun pointed at his head.

 

Shikamaru shook his head. “I may have not been closed to her but I care. I lost my best friend here too and I wanted to be mad. I really wanted too but what drove me straight was that I didn't want all my other classmates to have the same faith as Choji did.”

 

“I don't care about them. This is all their fault, her death is all their fault!” She snapped and Shikamaru once more shook his head.

 

“It's not. We did not ask for this, they put us here. THEY DID THIS!”

 

“They?” she snarled, her mind reeling and her body burning. She felt absolutely sick but she kept a firm stance.

 

“The assholes that brought us here. They did this to us, they killed Choji and they killed Shizune.” He tried his best to sound as sincere and compassionate as possible. He knew he was in a tight spot, he had already failed Naruto and Sasuke by destroying the computer he needed to hack into the bracelets but he would feel even worse if he failed them by dying. Kurenai was breathing hard on top of him, her angry eyes tearing up and her lips trembling.

 

She crumbled on the ground, her face directed to the ground with drops of her tears dripping onto the floor. Shikamaru slowly sat up, backing away from the unstable girl who still had her trembling hands directing the gun at him. He had to get deeper into her head, he didn't have this brain of his for nothing. There was no way he would die her, by her hands.

 

“They did this to us. They were the ones that didn't care about Shizune and the ones that forced one of our own to kill her just like they did to my best friend but being angry at us is not what's going to satisfy you. You need to get them!” He said aggressively, doing the most to get her in the right state of frame. He knew her strength would be a good asset to their escape plan so her in their team was ideal.

 

They stayed silence, the stars shining down on them, the forest was silent until she snapped her head up with tears glistening in her eyes. “Y-You're right! You are right...” She sounded as if she had just hit eureka. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as the injured girl lowered her gun with a glint in her eye that he could not put his finger on.

 

He slowly held a hand up towards the girl and waited patiently until she settled her hand in his.

 

A friendly truce.

-You are not free-

 

Sasuke was quick to throw himself into the medicine cabinets, tossing things here and there to find anything to get his bracelet off. He had to get them off before the two hour mark or else they would both explode so he rummaged around quickly. Wiping away his cold sweat and tears as he did so, he was shaking he was so scared that he would fail.

 

He couldn't let that be an option, there was no way. He moved to the next cabinet, ripping the thing open he accidentally let it fall to the ground, things falling out in a clutter. He gasped in relief as he spotted a thick needle in the midst of a mess. He dived his hand in and took the needle with shaking hands.

 

“Thank God.” He cried out and basked in the moment of pure happiness for a couple of seconds before he slapped his wrist down with a heavy hand. He took deep breaths as he lined the needle with where the bracelet locked close. Sasuke was panting, his eyes full of tears. He could die here, if something went wrong, the bracelet could explode on him but he had to take this chance. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. “G-Get it together Sasuke.” He pep talked himself and with that, he dived into the task, pushing the needle in the lock and fiddled with it.

 

Sasuke felt like it was forever, his heart pounding as he fiddled and tinkered with the needle when suddenly,

 

***click***

 

The lock released and Sasuke let out a cry, ripping the bracelet off his wrist and throwing it across the room with a sob. He held his wrist against his chest, trembling like a leaf and crying like a newborn baby. He was free, he was free! He basked in his happiness for a couple of minutes, crying and praising the Lord.

 

-xxxxx-

 

It took Sasuke around thirty minutes to get the bracelet off Naruto's limp wrist, his task was done with more confidence yet his heart felt an even greater joy and the bracelet unlocked and he eased it off Naruto's wrist. The minute it was off, Sasuke grabbed the two devices and threw them in the backyard so that they wouldn't explode in their vicinity.

 

Sasuke had never felt so free in his whole life but he couldn't let this happiness get the better of him. He wanted to share it with Naruto yet the boy was still bloodied and bruised, in dire need of medical attention so the beautiful Uchiha took one last glance at the explosive devices before heading back inside the clinic.

 

He quickly grabbed bandages and antibiotics along with a needle, some thread and alcohol. These would have to do in order to help the man who had fought for them. He moved back to where Naruto laid prone on the floor.

 

Sasuke grabbed one of the blond's arms and slung in over his shoulder before easing his other arm under his waist. He sat the man up before lifting him onto his feet with a huff, he hadn't expected Naruto to be this heavy but he wasn't giving up now. He limped over to the table, laying Naruto down on what looked like a patient table.

 

“Okay...”Sasuke gathered his tools and got to work with cleaning up the wounds the best he could, stitching up the gashes the best he could and finalizing his task by bandaging him up. Sasuke sighed, walking over to the sink to wash the blood off his shaking hands. He prayed the man would wake up soon, he wanted nothing more than to hold Naruto close to him and feel those strong arms holding him back.

 

He swallowed up his tears as he walked over to the bandaged up blond, his lip trembling as he took in the bruised skin around his eyes and cheeks. The angelic Uchiha leaned down, his forehead resting against the bandaged one as he let his tears drip onto the tanned face that looked paler than usual. “I-I miss you already Naruto-san... I feel so alone...and scared without you here with me.” He whispered, pulling back but still remaining close to the Uzumaki's face, his hand reached up to gently caress the bruised cheek. Sniffling, he whispered; “I've d-done something good...I freed us yet without you awake, my happiness can't last long. Naruto-san...” He called the man, hoping he'd wake up but he didn't.

Sasuke pulled away, there was no point hovering over the man, he just to do what was best and get some rest as well.

 

-xxxxx-

 

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when the sound of the intercoms turning on erupted in his ears.

 

“ _Good afternoon little warriors! Here are the announcements for today, I am quite pleased to tell you all that as of this moment there is only one more day to go and I must say with only; seven students left, the last day is sure to be an interesting battle. Anyways, let me announce the loser so that you may all get a little clue of what you guys are now up against! Boy 4; Iruka Umino is the poor sad loser!-”_

 

Sasuke's head snapped up as the sound of the man who had saved their lives resounded from the speaker phone, he couldn't wrap his mind around how different the man sounded between the moment he appeared and him on the speakers. He just didn't understand, it was confusing the life out of him but he had to push those thoughts back to focus on what they would do next.

 

They were now free of their bracelets but this didn't mean they were in the clear yet, Sasuke knew that if they tried to escape and the boats spotted them, they'd still be gunned down. They'd still have to make sure they were not spotted and if everything went right they'd be considered dead. The young Uchiha breathed in deeply, huffing as he ran a hand through his dirty hair.

 

This was not the time to worry about that, he had to make sure he and Naruto were in the right condition to get through this. Together. So he limped over to the table, praying that he wouldn't be walking into a dead Naruto but what he found was enough to make his eyes tear up.

 

-xxxxxx-

 

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt his head throb the minute he sat up. For the life of him he could not wrap his mind around what had happened to get himself in this state. He remembered...the bus ride...the school...getting thrown in a game to kill his classmates...the stand off with tenten...the shrine...Shikamaru...fighting Gaara ah yes, he was the one who had hurt him...then...Sasuke crying...Sasuke...his angel. Naruto's swollen eyes grew wide as he recalled his angel being stuck alone with that maniac after he was knocked out. His heart was beating painfully hard in his chest as he begun to panic until, he heard a whimper from behind him.

 

He whirled his head around, stopping to grit his teeth in liquid hurt. Suddenly, his heart dropped when he heard the sound of of a bottle of some sort crashing to the floor. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to see the battered beauty standing there with tears in his hooded eyes and hands cupping his mouth. “Sasuke...” “N-Naruto-san!” Sasuke erupted, tears falling out his eyes as he broke into a relieved grin, running over to throw his arms around his awoken form. “I'm so r-relieved...” the angel sobbed against his chest and Naruto gazed at him warmly, slowly wrapping his arms around the shaking body.

 

“What happened?” He asked when he finally pulled away and Sasuke wiped the tears off his rosy cheeks with a huge smile on his face. “So much has happened but...but something great happened...We are one step closer from being free.” Naruto's eyes widened and he reached over to grip Sasuke's forearms, desperate for the boy to reveal what had gone on during his deep state of unconscious. “Did Shikamaru hack into the bracelets?” He demanded.

 

Sasuke shook his head and pulled a device from behind his back. “I di-did.” He whispered and then Naruto saw, the delicate pale wrist wasn't encircled by the threatening device and his own wrist was bare as well. The blond's eyes widened in shock before suddenly he snapped, pulling Sasuke in in order to capture does plump lips in an intense kiss. One one would give to their lover who they haven't seen in years. Sasuke was stiff for a couple of seconds before he felt a warm hand weave into his hair and those delicious lips molding perfectly with his own. When they pulled away, out of breath and foreheads resting together, Naruto uttered; “You're so amazing, I fucking love-”

 

A finger pressed against his lips, the hooded beautiful dark eyes stared into his with such sadness. “N-Not here...It'll hurt too much.” This lips whispered, visibly still moist from their kiss. Naruto's eyes shut and he nodded, deciding that holding his tongue was something he could agree with. He wanted this angel to hear his confession in a place where they both felt safe and in control of their faith. Where they will be able to date the minute those words are uttered instead of having to fight for their lives.

 

Sasuke pulled away, moving back until he could properly sit on the stool he had set up in front of the table he had placed Naruto on and presented Naruto the small device. “Are you going to tell me how you got this?” Naruto asked, taking the device from the Uchiha's small hands. The young boy frowned and looked at his lap, brushing the dirt off it.

 

“It was just weird, all of a sudden Gaara was running away and that man...that man was there standing there. I got scare-scared, I thought he was going to hurt you so I tried to prevent him from getting to you. Then, t-then he was kicking me around until I decided to let him do as he wished and he brought us here.” Sasuke paused to take a calming breath. “Then he was telling me how I shouldn't have been here and he was hugging me...that was when I got this...” He said looking at the device in Naruto's tensing hand.

 

“Who is this man?” Naruto grit out.

 

“The one who brought us here. But anyways, there's no time to talk about this right now...we have to find a new plan.” Sasuke quickly finished, seeing how angry Naruto was getting. Naruto watched as the boy got up and left the room only to return with a piece of bread and the map. He handed Naruto the bread who kindly accepted it and watched as the one he loved spread the map over his own lap.

 

“I think there should be a change in plans, now that I have this machine, we should get back to Shikamaru and deactivate his bracelet. When we do that, we can use the tracker on his laptop to find the others. That way, we can get everyone safe for when he realizes that his machine is missing and finds another way to reactivate the bracelets.”

 

“But, if he does reactivate it, he'll see that they aren't moving. He'll know that we aren't wearing it.” Naruto argued.

 

“We'll just have to hope he'll think we are just boycotting the game. Either way, we will have a window of safety time if we do this quickly.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for.” Naruto smirked as he threw his legs over the edge only to wince in excruciating pain. Sasuke was immediately by his side, holding him up so he didn't fall over. “Naruto-san...please you're still injured. You'll have to rely on me a little bit alright?”

 

“Ok, let's do this.”

 

 

 


	6. You Are Not Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kakashi, Obito nor Shikamaru and Kurenai in this chapter. It is mainly focused on Naruto and Sasuke. There is slight lemon so skip if you wish ;)

Sasuke found himself sitting at the nurse's desk as Naruto returned to sleep, attempting to gain his strength back. The brunette couldn't sleep, the moment he shut his eyes, all he could picture was the man who had brought them to the dreadful hellhole of an island. He just could not shake the cold, uncomfortable feeling of dread he felt at this current moment. He rested his head on his folded arms with hooded eyes.

 

“...What will we do now... How will we get home?” He trailed off to himself, the negativity washing over him once again. And for the second time, he thought about his family. They all knew how this game worked, if their family protested, they would be killed on spot. Sasuke could only pray that his parents and his brother were able to keep their protest to themselves. He needed them to be okay.

With a sigh, he lifted himself from the desk. 'There’s no use thinking about that kind of stuff now...more importantly, what is the next step?' Sasuke walked to the open window, he was no longer scared. They were safe in this marked off zone, no one left alive would come through the area. It was dark outside, he knew that if by tomorrow night, there was not one winner...everyone who still had a bracelet would be blown up. Obito, Kakashi., Shikamaru...they'd all be dead. He let tears slip down his cheeks at the thought of everything that had happened. Hugging himself close he sobbed for all he had witnessed. He sobbed for those who died and those who would die. A noise could be heard from behind him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he lifted himself off the bed. Sasuke watched him, too wrapped up in his own moment to help the taller boy sit up. He took deep breaths, wiping his eyes as he watched the battered face flinch. It hurt him to see his friend in such pain...all to protect him.

“Sasuke,” Naruto started, “Is it nighttime already...shit I slept for so long” He worried, but Sasuke could only chuckle behind his hand. He walked over to the other man, slowly sitting at his bedside with a small smile. He reached up, pushing some of Naruto's hair out and away from his face before resting it on the nape of the tanned neck.

“Don't worry, Naruto-san...I was on the lookout.” He paused to smile, “Plus, unless someone has a sniper or something, we're okay.”

The blond placed a thumb under Sasuke's slightly damp eye, gently brushing the tender skin. “You cried...” He muttered in concern, his blue eyes misty with worry. Sasuke shook his head, grabbing the hand and pulling it down back onto the bed. “I was just worried about you...and about all this.” He admitted but shook his head slowly.

“But it's easier for me to concentrate on what we need to do versus crying about things that won't help us survive this-this nightmare.” Sasuke smiled. Naruto tried to smile but the bruises on his face made the task almost impossible. “So what do you think we should do, my genius?”

He blushed a bit but brushed the compliment off as he went to lay the map on Naruto's covered legs. “I had an idea, given the change in our circumstances...If we pull this off, we can make it.”

Naruto nodded, “Shoot.” Sasuke pointed at the shrine area. “While you were unconscious, the shrine and this place were cut off so it's safe to say that Shikamaru has moved.” Naruto frowned as the beauty continued to speak, the prospect of finding the other boy in the huge island seemed almost impossible. Sensing his confusion, Sasuke continued. “Bare with me...this area is fairly close to the docks which would have been the original meeting point...” Sasuke looked down, clenching his fists as he took a deep breath. Looking up with fire in his eyes, he met murky blue.

“We create a signal.” Sasuke said, determined. Naruto frowned. “A signal big enough to call everyone's attention.”

 

 

  * You are not your own -




 

Gaara stumbled through the trees, his wild eyes searching for anything that could quench his thirst and alleviate the pain he felt in his cheek. His mother always told him; 'wash it off. Always wash it off.'. He tripped on a tree stump, his head brutally hitting the floor – blood splattering from his fresh cheek wound. He clenched his teeth, grinding them together.

This was nothing, it was nothing. When he was six years old, he had wandered into his fathers office. With childlike wonder he investigated the many books that decorated the walls. His small hands feeling the many indentations, he had never ever been in this room. His father strictly forbade it but he couldn't help his wonder. However, when his father walked in and bashed his head seven times against the floor, he never felt wonder again.

That day, he truly felt pain. This was nothing. His father had done more than any of this pain he felt. That day, his mother picked him up off the floor and ran cold water over his head. Whispering in his ear that he just needed to let go of the pain and wash it off. He shook his head, pushing himself off the floor and limped towards another tree that he could lean on. He held his cheek, growling as the image of the blond testing him flashed in his mind. “That motherfucker.”

He took a deep angry breath, his nostrils flaring. He felt that powerful anger push him further through the forest until he fell unconscious on the cold ground. The image of his mother, cradling his injured face in her hands. Oh how he hated her. And she hated him too, the moment he was born she let that man do whatever he pleased to him.

So, he did whatever he pleased to everyone around him. He could still feel Naruto's now cooling blood, running down the length of his bruised fingers. He relished the pain he felt in his cheek and hands as they were proof that he was alive and well. Alive and ready to hunt for whatever came his way.

He did the math quickly in his head, there was only a day left now, there weren't so many places on the island that were habitable anymore and the people were few. He knew Naruto and Sasuke were still alive, he could feel it in his bones that the blows he delivered were not enough to end the blond's life. He could imagine that only a few would be left, perhaps Obito would still be alive as well as the pompous prick Neji. He had to find them and end this. He'd shed the blood, he'd win the game.

His head snapped back, a loud laughter ripping from his throat. “I'LL KILL YOU ALL”

 

  * You are not your own -




 

 

Neji did not consider himself to be a coward. He was a man of noble standards, his family owned a multimillion dollar enterprise, he had tasted all the finest of food and witnessed all the pleasures life had to offer at such a tender age. He was everything. But, he was not meant for this kind of life. He held his tracker within his hands, praying no one would come near. Those brutes that he once called classmates could not comprehend what would come to them if he didn't survive this.

If there was only one regret he had, it would be that he wasn't able to milk the beauty out of that Uchiha angel. He knew it would take him forever to find someone who could match that boy's beauty but that was arbitrary. Anyone with money would do in the end. He just hoped the beauty would suffer a peaceful death.

He smiled laughing to himself, he didn't care. As long as he got out of here alive. Things would go back to how they were before. His father would send his men to come get him, they'd embark on the beach heavily armed and ready to fetch him. He'd climb onto his fathers yacht with a pleased grin on his face as he watched the head of the man, who put them through this, get skewered by his father. He'd return home to his estate and forget all about this.

Living the fate that was meant for a genius such as himself.

 

  * You are not your own -




 

Sasuke trembled as the gaze of the blond man was trained on him, searching for his reasoning. The gaze made him feel a fire within the bottom of his belly, the heat pooling into his ears and down his legs like a train of fire. The request that he was making could potentially kill them both, if they came across Gaara one more time, they for sure would not make it.

He gulped, looking down at the map. “If we can detach everyone's bracelet, we can convince people that we can win this together! We can save everyone!” Naruto shook his head vigorously, there was no way. “Sasuke...You saw how Gaara was. There's no way he'd come In peace.” Sasuke batted his long lashes, remembering with a shiver the pain he had seen Gaara inflict on the other man. How those cold green eyes looked up at him with such blood lust. It scared him,

Sasuke clenched his fist as he climbed back onto Naruto's bedside. His eyes trailed on the bandaged boy. His eye was swollen practically shut, a cut adorned his lip. Sasuke remembered the coppery taste of his blood as they kissed amorously. 'It must of hurt' Sasuke thought.

Black eyes clashed with blue. “I...I don't want to see you hurt ever again.” He admitted, tears sparking between his lashes at the thought. He could only remember those sickening punches. “But this is the only way.”

Naruto's warm hand rested on a moist cheek. He shook his head, mustering a pained smile. “Don't think about that. Your plan is risky but if it means some of us can come out of this alive,” He paused. “It is a risk I am willing to take.” Sasuke nodded, biting a tender lip. He knew it would be one of the toughest things he would have to do but he felt at peace looking into those determined blue eyes.

His eyes trailed down to their interlaced palms, Naruto's hands were covered in dried blood and dirt. “T-theres a bath here...I need to clean your wounds anyways so we both might as well bathe...” Sasuke trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Naruto's face lit up in a cherry blush, his unbruised eye widening and his hands trembling. “T-toghether?!”

Sasuke giggled to himself, amused at the look on Naruto's face. He got up from the bed, whipping the remainder of tears off his cheeks as he did so. “You're silly. I'll bathe you, I don't think you can do it on your own.” he admitted, motioning at the flurry of bruises marking the blond's battered body. He grabbed the chair, wheeling it over to the bed before helping Naruto onto it.

“I'm pretty sure I could walk...” Naruto whined as he was being wheeled towards the bathroom, the blush on his face ever so present at the idea of him and Sasuke bathing together. A bump in the flooring ripped a violent cough out of him, jarring him out of his fantasizing. He was screwed.

 

-You are on your own-

 

Naruto held in a moan as an innocent Sasuke rubbed a wet hand towel down his chest, the water turning brown as the dirt washed. The feeling of the boy touching him was something he thought only existed in his fantasizes. He would dream night after night of taking the angel out on a date. They would eat at their favorite restaurant, Naruto would kiss his hand, whisper sweet nothings into his ear and at the end of the night, they'd share a kiss. He clenched his eyes tightly as he felt the familiar twitching in his lower region. He was growing aroused.

Naruto's eyes trailed down towards the boys ample lips, he remembered how they felt against his own lips; sweet and delicious. He bit his cut lip, hissing in pain as his tooth dipped into the bleeding wound. Sasuke looked up with wide eyes, “Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry Naruto-san, I must have ran my hand over a wound...”

Naruto wanted to respond but he couldn't stop himself from admiring the beautiful boy in front of him. His eyes became hooded and misty as he thought about the raven's plan. This could potentially be the plan that gets them both killed. This could be the last time they ever see each other. The last time either of them have a moment of peace and tranquility. Naruto grabbed the concerned hand, awarding him a gasp as he stood and got out of the tub to tower over Sasuke who had also gotten up.

“Naruto-san...” He whispered, his eyes wide and concerned. Naruto took a deep breath, “I need to tell you something...because I don't know what will happen later. I need you to know everything you deserve to know.” Sasuke nodded, his eyes becoming hooded.

Naruto let go of the hand in order to cup the soft cheeks, looking into those beautiful glazed eyes. “ I know you said you didn't want to hear this but I need you to know; I love you.” Sasuke gasped, tears already beginning to collect in his swollen tearaways. Sasuke shook his head, silently begging the blond to stop. But he couldn't voice it.

“For so long...years even. I didn't want to tell you this here, but this might be the last time we ever see each other.” His blue eyes fogged with emotion, his thumbs reaching up to brush the tears out of Sasuke's eyes. “I wanted it to be on any normal school day; you'd be beautiful and completely oblivious to me.” Sasuke choked out a laugh and Naruto shot him a watery smile.

“And you'd be on the other side of the room, charming and unattainable.” the brunette met him half way in his fantasy. Naruto shut his eyes, resting his forehead against the others shoulder. Allowing a tremor to course through his body. “I'd think about it all day, waiting for you to be alone so I could finally tell you how I feel. Finally, at the end of the day, we'd be alone. On cleaning duty or something.”

Sasuke laughed, tears freely streaming down his blushing cheeks. “I'd tell you. 'Sasuke, I love you. Will you be mine?' something corny and stupid and completely-” “I'd say yes.” Sasuke interrupted and Naruto pulled back, wide eyed.

“What?”

“Naruto-san....if today is the last day we feel peace together;” Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands with blushing cheeks, placing them onto his waist then he pressed himself against the other man. “Then show me your love for me. For the first time, make love to me?”

 

  * You are on your own-




 

Naruto took several breathes as the blushing raven he had dreamed of for so long helped his partially naked body onto the bed, the pain he felt from every moment he made was not enough to retract the raging hard-on that threatened to spring out from behind his boxers. He prompted himself up and watched as the blushing Uchiha sat on the edge of his bed.

“You don't have to do this.” Naruto said as the raven haired beauty seemed to be trembling. Sasuke shot him a nervous smile, his lithe arms wrapping around the blond's neck in an attempt to show the other that this would be okay.

“It would be our first time...we'd have dated for a while now and finally, we were taking it a step further.” Sasuke trembled as he said those words against Naruto's bruised lips, feeling the dried blood scratching at his petal soft lips. Naruto's eyes became hooded as he wrapped an uninjured arm around the petite waist, his hand splayed on a round hip. He buried his face in the swan-like neck.

“I'd lay you onto my bed...it would just be us two.” He trailed feathery kisses down the flushed neck, loving the feeling of growing goosebumps under the soft skin. “Ahnn...”Sasuke moaned, arching his neck to allow more room. Naruto took it into consideration as he continued to attack the delicious neck presented to him. “Ahh- You'd be so charming and considerate just as I had dreamed.” Sasuke panted out, his sensitive neck tingling as Naruto ran a wet tongue over it.

His shaking nimble hands gently found their way onto the blond's chest, weary of bruises he felt at the muscles, hands dragging down a chiseled chest and set of abs. His wide-blown eyes rolling back at a particular hard suck to his neck. “O-Oh my god...I already..” He trembled, pressing himself against Naruto's chest, tears stinging his eyes. The blond pulled back, eyes rippling and dark with lust. Drinking in the soft moans of the raven haired beauty who was already close to cumming.

“I'd ask you what you want...you'd be blushing on my bed, looking so beautiful I could hardly resist.” Naruto continued their little game, desperate to taste. Sasuke looked at him through hooded eyes, his blushing cheeks and panting drove Naruto wild. “I...I'd say; Take me...and you'd eat me up...” He whispered and the restraints broke.

Strong hands, eager and trembling found their way to the hem of Sasuke's shirt, pulling it up desperately. A soft pale chest revealed under the shirt was decorated by two pink inviting nipples that called in earnest for Naruto to touch them with anything he could. Hands, lips...tongue. He had to taste. He felt like a starved man. “C-Can I?” He stuttered to ask the raven, he was met by wild eyes and parted lips.

“P-Please, give me everything. Give me all of you.” The boy panted, breathless under the lustful gaze

Naruto was not one to protest as he leaned his face close to the left nipple, his breath causing the soft pink pad to harden into nubs. With a flat tongue, he licked at it experimentally and was rewarded by a soft moan and an arched back. Deciding to take a step further, he wrapped his lips around the wet nub and delivered a hard suck which elicited a loud moan from the sensitive raven. “Ahn! P-please...m-more.” The beauty gasped, pulling the blond head harder against his chest. Naruto trailed his hand up to give the other soft nipple the same attention. Touching, licking and sucking the sensitive nubs until they turned an angry pink.

He leaned in to kiss Sasuke's neck. “Ahh- I can't tak-take it anymore...”

Sasuke’s hand was in his hair, pulling the others mouth against his own to engage in a heated kiss as they ground against each other. The movements grew more and more intense until, Naruto could almost feel the wetness of his precum against his boxers. He needed them _off._ Sliding them off, he let his angry red cock slap against his stomach leaving a thread of dick drool dripping down his shaft. Sauke gasped but it was swallowed by Naruto's lips.

Naruto didn’t pull back until Sasuke's lips were bruised and out of breath. He propped himself up on his pained arms, but this was more important that the pain, and looked down at the other boy whom he had admired for so long. His eyes were glazed over with tears of pleasure, watching him intensely and his lips were cherry red and parted to release shaky pants. The hair that framed his face was splayed against the white pillow, like a halo.

Sasuke had always been the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen. But now as he was under the blond, lit by the moonlight, Naruto saw a beauty he almost felt guilty seeing. Sasuke's thin body was flushed and beautiful, the only marring was the wound on his leg and several bruises. Sasuke's penis was cute, small and delicate looking. He felt almost dirty for trying to defile something so innocent and beautiful.

Sasuke attempted to close his legs in shame but Naruto was quick to spread them open. “Please don't hide something so beautiful from me...I want to see everything” He muttered hotly and Sasuke blushed, throwing an arm over his eyes. At the sound of the boy's chocked up moans, Naruto looked up from his feast only to pull back in shock.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. “You...Y-You're crying.” Sasuke sat up quickly, holding his face in his hands as he begun to sob heavily. Naruto did not know what to do as he watched the other boy's shoulders tremble with the strength of his cries. “I'm sorry...I know I'm the one who said I wanted this...but, this is not where I want it to happen. I want this to be a beautiful memory... I can't have you inside me, all to myself only to have you taken away by someone else.” He sobbed out, gasping at each sentence. He could not look up at the blond.

Naruto shook his head, attempting to reach over to comfort the boy only to be rejected by Sasuke who moved back out of reach. The raven shook his head. “What if we don't win? What if we don't get out of here?!” The boy shouted. Naruto felt the pounding sense of a headache creeping up, the pain behind his swollen eye was enough, he didn't need this tantrum.

“Sasuke, why are you saying this now?” The blond questioned, “We have a winning advantage, they can't blow us up anymore...We were just optimistic...just about to-” Have sex, Naruto wanted to say It but he couldn't bring himself to say those words. It wasn't the right time. He shouldn't push something he knew was sensitive to the boy.

“I-I just...I'm scared! What if we don't make it!? What if, we have sex and minutes later I have to see you murdered by someone!”

The odds were, they wouldn't make it. Naruto lowered his gaze, what was he going to do.

 


End file.
